


Late Bloomer

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Docking, Dream Sex, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, School Uniforms, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Бета перевода:1-19 главы  - Лис,20-31 главы -shirazzz





	1. Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Bloomer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976082) by [A_factorygirl_69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_factorygirl_69/pseuds/A_factorygirl_69). 

> Бета перевода:  
1-19 главы - Лис,  
20-31 главы - [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz)

_Late Bloomer – подросток 16-18 лет, всё ещё находящийся на ранних стадиях полового созревания_

_ \- Urban Dictionary_

«Ты созреваешь позже других». Он терпеть не мог, когда его мать повторяла эти слова. Они заставляли его чувствовать себя грустным зелёным помидором среди спелых и ароматных, которые ждут не дождутся, чтобы их сорвали и съели. А когда он в конце концов созреет, очарование новизны пройдёт, и всех уже будет тошнить от помидоров. Его судьба — остаться на ветке и сгнить.  
  
И сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, он особенно остро ощущал, что созрел позже. Мерлин! На самом деле, осознавать это гораздо хуже, чем выслушивать. Действительно ужасное чувство.  
  
Последние пять лет Джеймс и Сириус прилагали все усилия, чтобы научить его жизни, и надо признать — их старания не пропали впустую. Сейчас Ремус был уже далеко не так наивен, а они, наверное, этого даже и не заметили.  
  
Он услышал, как Джеймс выбрался из своей постели, прошлёпал босыми ногами к кровати Сириуса и скользнул к нему под одеяло. Сириус довольно вздохнул, а вскоре до Ремуса донёсся звук, с которым кожа скользит по коже. Так продолжалось уже полтора года.  
  
Поначалу Ремус слышал, как они вместе дрочат — рядом, забравшись на одну кровать. Потом они решились прикоснуться друг к другу, а вскоре трогать друг друга стало для них привычным делом.  
  
Ремус научился различать, как каждый из них реагировал на прикосновения другого.  
  
Джеймс стонал — тихо, но всё же слышно: «Мерлин, Сириус!», и голос его срывался. «Быстрее, быстрее, я хочу… я уже… быстре-е!»  
  
Сириус, задыхаясь, отчаянно сквернословил: «Ох, Джейми, заебись. Давай же, дрочи мне… вот так…» А потом, кончая, он судорожно выдохнет, совершенно по-маггловски: «О боже святый, ёб твою мать!», и Джеймс захихикает.  
  
Но сегодня всё пошло не так, как всегда. Когда Джеймс выбрался из своей постели, у Ремуса уже почти стоял, но ему показалось, что его член просто взорвётся, когда он услышал небрежный шёпот Сириуса:  
  
— Возьми его в рот.  
  
— Че-го? — переспросил Джеймс, и до Ремуса донёсся слабый звук, с которым рука скользит по члену. — С каких это пор моей руки тебе недостаточно?  
  
— Я же знаю, что ты этого хочешь. У тебя просто слюни текут, когда ты думаешь о том, чтобы его облизать, — нахально возразил Сириус, но в его голосе было столько соблазна, что, — Мерлин всемогущий! — если бы Джеймс не взял у Сириуса в рот, то Ремус готов был бы сделать это вместо него.  
  
— Тогда тоже возьми у меня, — сказал Джеймс, и Сириус довольно вздохнул.  
  
И от этих слов воображение Ремуса словно с цепи сорвалось, в его голове пронеслись картины, которых он и представить себе раньше не мог. Сириус лежит на спине, губы Джеймса скользят вверх-вниз по всей длине его члена. Джеймс — на коленях — над Сириусом, трахает его рот, вбивается резкими, сильными движениями бёдер.  
  
Оба молчали, и это было так на них непохоже. Доносились только вздохи и невнятные стоны. Мерлин, сколько раз Ремус представлял себе, как они касаются друг друга, трахаются — но такое никогда не приходило ему в голову. Его кулак скользил по возбуждённому члену.  
  
Представляя себе их содрогающиеся бёдра, их члены, Ремус изгибался и двигал рукой всё быстрее и быстрее. Он слышал прерывистое дыхание Джеймса и Сириуса — вот-вот кончат. Он видел, как напрягаются их мускулы, как поджимаются яйца — точно так же, как его собственные.  
  
Первым не выдержал Джеймс — Ремус узнал его судорожный стон. Вскоре к нему присоединился Сириус. А потом мир вокруг потемнел — и Ремуса тоже накрыл оргазм. Он кончал и не мог пошевелиться, только член вздрагивал, заливая спермой руку, живот, бёдра. Бля! Это было обалденно.  
  
— Лунатик?  
  
— Лунатик, ты не спишь?  
  
Ремус услышал, как Джеймс, а потом и Сириус зовут его. Он замер, боясь шевельнуться и мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
— Ремус, мы знаем, что ты не спишь. Ты так сопел и вздыхал перед тем, как кончить — мы всё слышали, — это Джеймс.  
  
— Всё нормально, Ремус. А тебе понравилось то, что ты слышал? — это Сириус. Сердце Ремуса бешено заколотилось, в то время как сам он, обмирая, пытался притвориться, что спит.


	2. Куда приводят мечты (Imagination Running Away)

— Как спал, Хвост? — усаживаясь за завтраком на скамью, спросил Сириус. 

— Как убитый, но мне снилось что-то странное, — ответил Питер, набив рот беконом. — Какие-то стоны — наверное, в нашей комнате завёлся упырь или кто-то типа того. 

— Ну, мы его поймаем. Уверен, Лунатику то же самое снилось. Ты же слышал стоны, да? — сказал Сириус, и его губы дрогнули в ухмылке, как всегда, когда ему хотелось побыть настоящей сволочью. Он взглянул на Ремуса, и Ремус смутился бы ещё сильнее, но дальше было некуда. Так что он просто отвёл взгляд. 

Ох, Мерлин! Он почувствовал, как шевельнулся его член. Уже в третий раз за утро у него встал. Сириус проницательно уставился на него своими чёртовыми глазами с длинными ресницами, а губы его изогнулись в усмешке. 

Этот стояк был не из тех, что случаются на уроке и проходят от одной лишь мысли о чьей-нибудь мамаше. С этим стояком нужно было что-то делать, и Ремус собрался заняться им в ближайшее время. Он чувствовал, как твердеющий член уже довольно сильно натягивает ткань брюк. 

Ремус быстро поднялся из-за стола, схватил свою сумку и, уходя, торопливо пробормотал: 

— Увидимся на уроке. 

Он не обернулся посмотреть, глядят ли они ему вслед. Он знал, что Джеймс и Сириус смотрят — и самодовольно ухмыляются. Если бы Ремус взглянул на них, то кончил бы прямо посреди Большого Зала. Кому-то это могло показаться забавным, но Ремусу было не до смеха. 

Ремус шёл так быстро, как только можно, когда твой член едва не выпрыгивает из штанов. Он направлялся в туалет на втором этаже, надеясь, что никого там не встретит, поскольку почти все были внизу, в Большом Зале и расходиться пока не собирались. 

Надёжно запершись в кабинке, Ремус задрал мантию, расстегнул штаны, высвободил возбуждённый член и с облегчением вздохнул. 

Медленно он начал двигать рукой. Мысли, которые дважды разбудили его ночью, с которыми он проснулся утром и которые в последний раз пришли в голову в душевой, нахлынули снова. Соблазнительные звуки, издаваемые Джеймсом и Сириусом, когда они отсасывали. Ремус думал о том, как они выглядели — с прикрытыми от наслаждения глазами и жадными ртами. Доставляющие удовольствие друг другу. 

Он скользнул ладонью по увлажнившемуся члену, и продолжил двигать рукой — всё быстрее, представляя, как бёдра Джеймса раскачиваются над лицом Сириуса, а изо рта Блэка, ласкающего член Джеймса, вырываются стоны и всхлипывания. 

Внезапно мысли его приняли новое направление. Теперь Сириус стонал, лаская языком его член, отсасывал Ремусу влажным ртом. Это было слишком. Ремус содрогнулся и кончил. Тёплая жидкость выплеснулась на его руки и мантию, член вздрагивал в ладони. В голове не осталось никаких мыслей, и это было офигенно прекрасно. 

Прижавшись лбом к холодной стене, Ремус перевёл дыхание. Он дотянулся до палочки, прошептал очищающее заклинание. Застегнул брюки и привёл в порядок одежду, надеясь, что никто ничего не заметит. По расписанию сдвоенный Уход за Магическими Существами, и ему придется терпеть этих двоих всё это время. Джеймс и Сириус всегда вместе. И надеяться ему не на что.


	3. Вкус (Taste)

По всё ещё влажной траве Ремус медленно брёл в замок позади Питера, Джеймса и Сириуса. Те смеялись, разговаривали и вообще вели себя как обычно. 

После того, как Ремус провёл бессонную ночь, а потом едва пережил Уход за Магическими Существами, он просто не мог заставить себя участвовать в общем разговоре. Когда Сириус обернулся к нему и кивнул, подзывая, Ремус пожал плечами. Джеймс и Питер отправились дальше, а Сириус остановился, дожидаясь его. 

Ремус сглотнул, во рту у него мгновенно пересохло. Не поднимая глаз, он продолжал идти. Сириус пристроился рядом и зашагал с ним в ногу, сунув руки в карманы. Краем глаза Ремус наблюдал, как развеваются полы чёрной мантии Блэка, а натянувшиеся брюки обрисовывают его спереди. Ремус быстро отвёл взгляд. Если он не перестанет пялиться на Сириуса, то кончит прямо в штаны. 

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал сперму на вкус? — произнёс вдруг Сириус, и лёгкость, с какой он об этом спросил, покоробила Ремуса. Он не ответил, и продолжал идти, глядя себе под ноги. Сириус продолжил: — Чего стесняешься, Лунатик? Ну, отвечай. 

— Нет. 

— А в рот у кого-нибудь брал? Ну, знаешь, такой длинный. Твёрдый. Офигенный. Член, — подчёркивая каждое слово, низким голосом произнёс — чуть ли не простонал — Сириус. 

— Нет. — Сердце Ремуса ухнуло в желудок, и он почувствовал лёгкое головокружение от того, что у него снова зашевелилось в трусах. Сириус вздохнул, и Ремус увидел, как он улыбнулся. 

— Это просто невъебенно здорово, когда тёплая сперма стекает по твоему языку и дальше, в горло, а ты сглатываешь и продолжаешь сосать, сглатываешь и продолжаешь. Облизываешь головку, чтобы ни капли не оставить. — Ремус прикрыл глаза, пытаясь подавить готовый вырваться вздох, а Сириус продолжил: — Такой горьковатый вкус, немножко терпкий, но мягкий. Я его даже сейчас почти чувствую. 

Ремус молчал. Он не мог произнести ни слова и с огромным усилием переставлял ноги. Что это нашло на Сириуса? Зачем он завёл этот разговор? И вообще — какого чёрта он докапывается до него, Ремуса? 

Они уже подошли к замку, когда Сириус протянув руку, схватил Ремуса за мантию, потащил его куда-то вбок и прижал к неровной каменной стене. Остальные были уже в замке, и наверняка усаживались обедать. Они остались одни, и Сириус не преминул этим воспользоваться. 

— А знаешь, как вздрагивает член в твоей руке, когда ты дрочишь? И какое офигительное чувство, когда кончаешь? — сказал Сириус, толкая Ремуса к стене и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Однако с Ремуса было достаточно. Он не желал выслушивать Сириусовы подъёбки. 

— Да, я знаю, какое это офигительное чувство, — ответил он почти свирепо, пристально и зло глядя Сириусу прямо в глаза. 

— Ммм, хорошо, — произнёс Сириус, почти касаясь губами уха Люпина. — Тогда ты знаешь, как он пульсирует, изливаясь. А когда он у тебя во рту, это даже лучше. Это удовольствие, когда член вталкивается в твой рот, заполняет его спермой, и она стекает по языку… Ммм, у меня встаёт, даже когда я просто думаю об этом, — и в доказательство Сириус прижался твёрдой выпуклостью к бедру Люпина. 

У Ремуса перехватило дыхание, его накрыла внезапная слабость. Он хотел почувствовать горячий член у себя во рту. Член Сириуса. Он хотел, чтобы сперма тёплым потоком затопила его горло. Сперма Сириуса. Ремус готов был поклясться, что слышал, как заурчало у него в желудке. 

Решительно сжав зубы, он смог выдавить: 

— Это всё, Сириус? 

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы это было всё. 

— Пойду возьму учебники, скоро начнутся уроки. — Ремус двинулся вперед, задев Сириуса плечом, и быстрым шагом направился в замок. Ноги сами несли его к Гриффиндорской Башне.


	4. Запах (Scent)

Ремус стоял в изножье своей кровати, не отводя взгляда от кровати Сириуса. Он думал о том, что услышал прошлой ночью, о том, что при этом себе представлял. Эти воспоминания переплетались в его голове с мыслями о вкусе семени. 

Люпин прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Ему хотелось почувствовать запах спермы, и он надеялся, что она осталась на простынях Сириуса. Может быть, если Ремус почувствует этот запах, ему легче будет представить и вкус? 

Они, должно быть, обедают. Эти чёртовы придурки всегда едят, как в последний раз. И если Ремус не прекратит на них дрочить — так оно и случится. 

Прежде чем скользнуть в постель Сириуса, Ремус быстро сбросил с себя одежду; наступая на пятки, стащил обувь и стянул носки. Забравшись под прохладные простыни, он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь уловить запах возбуждения, запах двух разгорячённых тел, прижимающихся друг к другу. Он перевернулся на живот и зарылся носом в подушку, в надежде уловить хотя бы слабый аромат. 

Он представлял этот запах, почти ощущал его на губах. Толкнувшись напрягшимся, ноющим членом в матрас, Ремус вздохнул, почувствовав, что ему стало легче. 

Он вжимался в матрас снова и снова, прохладные хлопковые простыни тёрлись о его чувствительный член. Вскоре простыни согрелись, и на них появились пятна от влаги, выступившей на члене. Ремус стонал, всё сильнее вбиваясь в запачканные простыни. 

Он чувствовал этот запах — двух мальчишеских тел, трущихся друг о друга. Запах их сплетённых, скользких от пота бёдер. Ремусу хотелось провести пальцами по каплям, стекающим по их груди, по животу. Вылизать кожу от пупка, вдоль дорожки волос, бегущей вниз. О, эти тела, покрытые испариной, рты, которым знаком вкус спермы. 

Ремус потянулся рукой вниз, перекатился на спину, в который раз думая о Джеймсе и Сириусе, сжимая и поглаживая свой член. Он ненавидел себя — потому что делал именно то, чего они от него ждали. Но сейчас это не имело значения, презирать себя он будет позже, а пока он позаботится о своём удовольствии. 

Обхватив ладонью член, Ремус медленно дрочил, сжимая головку, а другой рукой прикасаясь к мошонке; стонал, вскидывая бёдра и толкаясь в свой кулак. Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на руку, скользящую по члену; а потом его блуждающий взгляд упал на двери, в которых кто-то стоял. 

_Вот чёрт!_ Как же он не услышал, что дверь открылась? На пороге стоял Сириус и смотрел, как Ремус дрочит в его кровати. Потом Блэк выгнул бровь: 

— Лунатик, это _моя _койка. 

Но Ремус был уже слишком возбуждён, всё равно, пусть Сириус смотрит! И чем дольше Люпин думал об этом, тем отчётливее понимал, что _хочет_, чтобы Сириус глядел на него. 

— Смотри на меня, — выдохнул Ремус, продолжая скользить рукой по возбуждённому члену, сжимать его, продолжая тереться и слышать свои вздохи и стоны. 

Ему хотелось прикрыть глаза, но он не сводил взгляда с Сириуса, наблюдающего за ним. Сириус стоял очень прямо, то и дело нервно сглатывая. Глаза его неотрывно смотрели на большой твёрдый член Люпина. Это нравилось Ремусу, заводило его ещё сильнее. Будто со стороны он услышал свой смех, переходящий в стон, и звук этот привел его в восторг. 

Люпин всё быстрее двигал кулаком. Чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, он закусил губы. Член начал вздрагивать и пульсировать в его ладони, и он вспомнил, о чём говорил Сириус. Ремус кончил, семя выплеснулось на руку, на живот, забрызгав простыни Сириуса. Это было впечатляюще. Никогда ещё у него не было такого сильного оргазма. В последний раз сжав член и вздрогнув от наслаждения, Ремус замер и вызывающе посмотрел на Блэка. 

Он убрал руку со своего обмякшего члена и провёл пальцами по животу, по тёплым лужицам собственной спермы, размазывая их. Потом поднёс руку ко рту и медленно облизал каждый палец, застонав, когда густая влага скользнула по его языку. 

И Сириус видел каждое его неторопливое движение. Как и хотелось Ремусу.


	5. Квиддичная перчатка (Beater Glove)

Признаться, для пары горячих гриффиндорцев-идиотов Джеймс и Сириус могли быть весьма изощрёнными манипуляторами. Ремус об этом знал, Ремус к этому привык, и ему это даже нравилось. Но всё, что ты любишь, легко может превратиться в то, чего ты боишься. 

Вот уже две недели Ремус жил в постоянном страхе. 

После той ночи, когда Джеймс и Сириус окликнули его, трахаясь, и после того, как Сириус застал Ремуса в своей постели, всё было подозрительно спокойно. Никто об этом не упоминал, а после шоу, устроенного Ремусом на постели Сириуса, Блэк просто вышел из комнаты. 

Всё шло как обычно: уроки, отработки, шалости то тут, то там. Но Ремус слишком хорошо знал своих друзей, чтобы расслабляться. Он понимал, что стоит ему хоть на миг потерять бдительность — и эти двое примутся за него. Их стиль был прост, как мычание. Не будь чёртовы ублюдки такими безбашенными, они попали бы в Слизерин. 

Позже Ремус думал — не было ли и это частью их плана; но тогда он был настолько напряжён, что вообще не мог дрочить. После такого марафона ему был нужен перерыв в несколько дней — прийти в себя. 

Джеймс и Сириус даже не дразнили Ремуса, забираясь друг к другу в постель. По вечерам они укладывались каждый в свою кровать и оставались там до утра. _Мерлин_! Он уже лет сто не слышал, как _они_ дрочат. 

И всё бы так и продолжалось, если бы не потеплело и не начались весенние квиддичные тренировки. После тренировок Джеймс с Сириусом с удовольствием принимали душ в раздевалке. Увидь Ремус их — взмокших и раскрасневшихся — это была бы катастрофа. Ему бы потребовалась разрядка. Немедленно. 

Сириус нёс в спальню свою тренировочную форму, чтобы её выстирали домовые эльфы. Когда он поднимался по лестнице, из охапки одежды упала квиддичная перчатка, и Ремус подобрал её, собираясь вернуть — но не раньше, чем вдохнёт запах влажной кожи и пота Сириуса. Это было так возбуждающе и соблазнительно. Люпин почувствовал, как его член шевельнулся. 

— Вот, — быстро сказал Ремус, кладя перчатку сверху на одежду, — ты её уронил. 

— Спасибо, — ответил Сириус. 

Позже, ночью, Ремус лежал в кровати, пытаясь расслабиться и заснуть. Его нос чесался, он дотронулся до него и вновь почувствовал запах кожи и пота. Аромат перчатки Сириуса остался на руках, и вдохнув его, Ремус почувствовал, что у него снова встаёт. Запаха кожи, помноженного на запах Сириуса, было более чем достаточно. 

Удостоверившись, что все вокруг заснули в своих кроватях и быстро прошептав заглушающее заклинание, Люпин принялся медленно ласкать себя, представляя, что его окружает облако этого запаха. 

Насыщенный запах тёмно-коричневой кожаной перчатки Сириуса с привкусом его солоноватого пота был манящим и острым. Двигая рукой, Ремус представил Сириуса в перчатках, и прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать. Ну же, вот-вот, уже сейчас… 

Полог его кровати внезапно колыхнулся, и внутрь скользнул Сириус. 

— Ну ты и балбес. Ты что, думаешь, я не слышал, как ты бормотал своё заклинание? 

— Пошёл отсюда! — пробормотал Ремус, подтягивая к груди колени в попытке прикрыться. 

— Гляди-ка, какой стеснительный. Пару недель назад ты не таким был. — Сириус плюхнулся на постель рядом с ним. Вот оно. Они ждали этого. Ждали, когда он не выдержит. Но где же Джеймс? Сириус, будто прочитав его мысли, вынул зеркало. 

— Сохатый, давай сюда. Он готов. 

— Что? Нет! Ты о чём вообще? — воскликнул Ремус. 

Вдруг из-за полога появилась голова Джеймса. 

— Бродяга говорил, что ты потрясающе дрочишь, — сказал он, опускаясь на постель и глядя на Ремуса. Ремус был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы заметить скрытый комплимент. — Ну, давай, мы хотим посмотреть. 

— Нет! Я вам что — цирк, что ли? — воскликнул Ремус, лягая Джеймса и пытаясь вытолкать его с постели. 

— Ремус, — хрипло прошептал Сириус, приблизив губы к уху Люпина.— Покажи нам свой офигительный большой член. Джейми хочет на него посмотреть. И я не могу перестать думать о нём, когда глажу себя — с тех пор, как застал тебя в моей постели. 

Джеймс провёл языком по губам и кивнул, подтверждая слова Сириуса: 

— Я хочу его увидеть. Я хочу посмотреть, как ты кончаешь, Лунатик. Я слышал, что ты просто обалденный, когда кончаешь, — сказал Джеймс, придвигаясь к нему. — Да, вот так, хорошо, — добавил он, увидев, что Ремус медленно убрал руку. 

Ремус чувствовал, что его сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди, но близкое присутствие Джеймса и Сириуса заводило его, и он не смог сказать «нет». Он словно попал в свою фантазию. Увидев возбуждённый член Ремуса, Сириус застонал и не скрываясь начал ласкать себя. 

Будто со стороны Ремус услышал, как говорит: 

— Ну так смотрите, как я оттрахаю свою руку. 

И он начал дрочить, и они оба — и Джеймс и Сириус — тоже дрочили, не сводя с него глаз.


	6. Цена (The Price)

— Лунатик, я в сортир. Не составишь компанию? — спросил Джеймс, потянув Ремуса за мантию. 

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Ремус, высвобождая рукав. 

— Тебе что, не надо отлить? — настаивал Джеймс. 

— Нет. 

* * * 

— Слушай, где же была эта книга? Ну, знаешь, та, в которой… 

— Библиотека назад и налево, — ответил Ремус, даже не подняв на Сириуса взгляда. 

— А, да. Ты не покажешь мне — где именно? Я чего-то не врубаюсь, — Сириус смотрел на Ремуса, и тот вынужден был посмотреть на него в ответ: 

— Не дурак, сам найдёшь. А если не найдёшь, используй Акцио, — сказал он и вернулся к своей работе. 

* * * 

— Ремус… 

— Нет. Я же сказал — нет, — раздражённо отозвался Люпин. — Нет, Джеймс, я не хочу заглянуть с тобой в Трофейный Зал. Нет, Сириус, я не думаю, что коридор изменился и нам нужно разузнать, куда он теперь ведёт. Нет, Джеймс _и_ Сириус, мне кажется, кладовка для мётел в полном порядке. Нет, нет и нет. 

Выслушав эту тираду, Джеймс и Сириус переглянулись. 

— Лунатик, по-моему, у тебя проблемы, — заметил Джеймс. 

— А я просто хотел спросить — не хочешь ли ты горячего шоколада. И не надо так трястись, никто не полезет к тебе в штаны, — как-то слишком уж невинно добавил Сириус. 

— Ну да, а сам нальёшь в шоколад сонного зелья, — прищурился Ремус. — Я глотну, а потом проснусь связанным в ванной для старост — конечно, совершенно случайно! 

— Связанным. Так вот чего бы ты хотел? — спросил Сириус с этой своей фирменной развратной улыбочкой. 

— Нет! Я просто хочу, чтобы вы прекратили заманивать меня чёрт знает куда! 

— Да мы не пытаемся никуда тебя заманивать, Лунатик! — с притворным удивлением возразил Джеймс. 

— Вот именно что пытаетесь! И не воображайте, что я не замечаю! Я же вижу, как вы оба смотрите на меня с того… с той ночи! — Ремус не мог остановиться. — Думаете о моём члене. Смотрите на меня так, что я сам начинаю думать, что у вас в штанах. А потом пытаетесь застать меня одного, и снова это сделать! Чтобы мы опять вместе дрочили! 

— Звучит так, будто ему не понравилось, — сказал Джеймс Сириусу. 

— А я думаю — понравилось. Мне вот точно понравилось. У него так стоял, и потом — он же тогда весь кулак спермой залил, когда кончил, — с улыбкой возразил Сириус, и Джеймс ответил ему, не сводя взгляда с Ремуса: 

— И мне. Мне понравилось, как он дрочил, глядя на нас. Смотрел, как мы на него смотрим. И глаза полуприкрытые. Это было… мммм… 

— Лунатик, я ещё раз хочу увидеть твой член, — голос Сириуса изменился, он говорил тихо и даже как-то отчаянно. 

— Нет. 

— Пожалуйста, я что угодно сделаю, — настаивал Сириус, пристально глядя на него тёмно-серыми глазами. 

Ремус перевёл взгляд с Сириуса на Джеймса. Джеймс кивнул, и Ремус снова посмотрел на Сириуса. Они над ним не смеялись, и вправду чего-то от него хотели. Хотели его. 

— Поцелуй Сохатого, — наконец сказал Ремус. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы они целовались, но он решил окончательно. Это был его невинная маленькая фантазия — думать о языке Сириуса, скользящем по губам Джеймса. 

— Эй, дружище, мы вообще-то не целуемся, — сказал Сириус. 

— Хотите, чтоб я снял штаны? Целуйтесь. — Ремусу казалось, что это чертовски остроумный и самый подходящий ответ. Джеймс и Сириус переглянулись. 

— Ну не в гостиной же, — сказал Джеймс. — На четвёртом этаже есть пустой класс. Пошли. 

* * * 

Ремус охранял дверь, пока Сириус взмахом палочки накладывал предупреждающие чары. Ремус прижался к двери спиной, а Джеймс и Сириус остановились в нескольких футах друг от друга. Они выглядели немного неуверенно, и Ремус почувствовал, что их замешательство его заводит. 

— Ну, давайте, — скомандовал он, глядя на них. 

Сириус прикусил нижнюю губу, покосился на Ремуса, а потом перевёл взгляд на Джеймса. Джеймс, глядя в пол, возил ногой. 

— Херня какая-то! — воскликнул Сириус и быстро двинулся к Поттеру. 

Приблизившись, он с силой прижал Джеймса спиной к чёрной классной доске. От удара Джеймс застонал, но не оттолкнул Сириуса. 

Их губы встретились. Этот поцелуй не был нежным, он был страстным и грубым. Ремусу показалось, что Сириус собирается отступить, и подбодрил их: 

— Ещё. 

Джеймс носом втянул воздух и прижался к Блэку. Рот Сириуса приоткрылся, впуская язык Джеймса, и Ремус видел, как поцелуй становится глубже, как сплетаются их языки. 

Сириус запустил руку в волосы Джеймса и притянул его ближе. Джеймс застонал.   
Поцелуй продолжался не слишком долго. Они оторвались друг от друга и посмотрели на Люпина. Их лица раскраснелись. 

Оба растянули в улыбке распухшие губы, увидев Ремуса, сжимающего ладонью сквозь брюки свой возбуждённый член. 

— Ну что, хватит? — изогнул бровь Джеймс.


	7. Любишь смотреть? Мы тебе покажем! (Enjoying the Show)

Ремус не смог ничего сказать — он просто онемел. К счастью, Сириус избавил его от необходимости отвечать. 

— Нет! Не хватит! — Он снова притянул Поттера к себе. — Только попробуй остановиться, когда у меня такой стояк! 

Вцепившись в воротник джеймсовой рубашки, Сириус коснулся губами горла друга, лизнул изгиб шеи и провёл языком до ямки между ключиц. Ремус застонал, увидев, как Джеймс откинул голову, чтобы Блэку было удобнее. Его кадык медленно двигался, пока Сириус спускался всё ниже. 

Сначала Блэк расстегнул пуговицы, и неторопливо провёл руками по гладкой груди Джеймса. Он пощипывал и выкручивал левый сосок, пока тот не напрягся и не покраснел. Потом Сириус быстро расстегнул ремень и молнию и встал перед другом на колени. Твёрдый член Джеймса, высвобожденный из брюк и трусов, вздрагивал перед лицом Блэка. 

Сириус посмотрел на Люпина: 

— Теперь ты. 

Он лизнул член Поттера, и Ремус поторопился подчиниться. 

Отступив, Джеймс стянул с Сириуса брюки, и оба оказались раздеты. Сириус толкнул его к стене, и они прижались друг к другу бёдрами. 

Поглаживая себя, Ремус приблизился, чтобы лучше видеть. Джеймс оглянулся на Люпина, от поцелуев его очки съехали набок. Он кивнул головой, приглашая Ремуса присоединиться. 

Ремус шагнул к ним — и заколебался. 

— Нет, я хочу просто смотреть, — выдохнул он. 

Он не хотел упустить ничего, ни малейшей подробности. К тому же они знали, что собираются делать, им было хорошо друг с другом. Ремус никогда ничем подобным не занимался; только представлял — раз пятьсот или шестьсот. 

— Ну ты и извращенец, Ремус, — у Сириуса перехватило дыхание, они с Поттером продолжали тереться друг о друга. — Просто смотреть он хочет. 

— А может, даёт нам оторваться, — отозвался Джеймс, опуская руки на задницу Сириуса и направляя его. 

Наблюдая, как они сталкиваются и стонут, Ремус медленно скользил кулаком по члену. Ему не хотелось кончить раньше, чем он увидит лица этих двоих в момент оргазма. 

Сириус поднёс руку, которой обнимал Поттера, к лицу Джеймса. Не говоря ни слова, тот лизнул его ладонь мокрым гладким языком. Сириус опустил руку, размазал выступившую на члене влагу и начал дрочить обоим. 

Бёдра Джеймса вздрагивали и вбивались в кулак Сириуса всё сильнее. У Ремуса перед глазами расплывалось от вожделения, и приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы не опустить веки. 

— Джейми, я же знаю, что ты хочешь кончить, — глухо произнёс Сириус. — Я слышу, как ты стонешь. И как твой член вздрагивает у меня в ладони, я, между прочим, тоже чувствую. — Он скользнул рукой ниже и накрыл ладонью мошонку Поттера. — У тебя уже и яйца поджались. 

— А почему не ты? Мне нравится, как ты орёшь, когда я заставляю тебя кончить, — ответил Джеймс, поглаживая член Блэка, с рычанием толкающегося ему в ладонь снова и снова. 

Одновременно Сириус дрочил Джеймсу, их кулаки двигались всё быстрее и быстрее, и Ремусу пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы ласкать себя немного медленнее, чем эти двое. 

— Блядь, _да_! — вскрикнул Джеймс, и струя спермы брызнула из его члена. Сириус тут же присоединился к нему, заорав от удовольствия: «Твою мать, да, заебись!..» 

Глядя на них, Ремус застонал. Джеймс зажмурился и закусил нижнюю губу. Глаза Сириуса были широко распахнуты, зрачки расплылись от наслаждения. Люпин посмотрел ниже, на белые потёки, заляпавшие руки обоих. Потом он снова поднял взгляд; Джеймс всё ещё жмурился и, задыхаясь, коротко постанывал. 

Медленно двигая рукой, Сириус в упор уставился на Ремуса, который сжимал свой изнывающий член. С лица Люпина взгляд Сириуса спустился ниже, к паху. Густые чёрные ресницы прикрыли возбуждённые глаза Блэка, и для Ремуса это было слишком. 

— _Боже_! — вскрикнул он, оргазм казался бесконечным. А Джеймс и Сириус наблюдали за ним, и на их лицах расплывались широкие ухмылки.


	8. Холодные руки (Cold Hands)

Сириус всегда предпочитал не говорить, а действовать. Нет, трепался он много, но вряд ли захотел болтать вместо того, чтобы делать. Он был человеком действия, и в данный момент оно заключалось в том, чтобы прижиматься возбуждённым членом к бёдрам Ремуса, а губами ласкать его шею. 

— Мы не можем… — начал Ремус, а Сириус нащупал его ремень. 

— Почему это? — поинтересовался Блэк, расстёгивая пряжку. 

— А Джеймс? Он разве не придёт? — спросил Ремус, пока Сириус стаскивал с него рубашку. 

— Зачем? — беспечно отозвался Сириус. 

— Мы втроём… то есть… я просто думал, что вы с ним… ну, понимаешь… я… 

— Лунатик, угомонись. — Сириус оторвался от шеи Ремуса и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты хочешь, чтобы здесь был ещё и Джеймс? 

Ремус пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить. 

— Да всё нормально. Если мы оттянемся вдвоём, он не будет против. К тому же Джеймса ухватили за задницу — он отработку схлопотал. 

— А ты как будто ни при чём, — улыбнулся Ремус. 

— Ну, при чём, но я лучше спрятался. А теперь хватит болтать о Джеймсе и его причиндалах, ладно? — и Сириус снова прижался губами к ключице Ремуса. 

Он поцеловал шею Люпина, потом задрал его рубашку и втянул в рот сосок. Ремус почувствовал, как его член вздрагивает в ответ. Никто и никогда не прикасался к нему так, не играл с его сосками. 

— Какой-нибудь парень трогал тебя там? — спросил Сириус, расстёгивая его ширинку. Ремус резко втянул в себя воздух и покачал головой. — А девчонка? 

— Да. Помнишь, — бёдра Ремуса, казалось, жили собственной жизнью, — сестра Фосетта, Кейт. На рождественской вече… 

— Тебе понравилось? — Блэк не прекращал своих действий. 

— У неё руки были холодные. 

— А у меня? — спросил Сириус с озорной улыбкой, скользнул ладонью в трусы Ремуса и обхватил его возбуждённый член. 

— Нет, — только и смог выдохнуть Ремус. Блэк тихо хохотнул. 

Он прижал Люпина к холодной каменной стене коридора, впечатываясь твёрдым членом в бедро Ремуса и начиная двигать рукой. 

— Я хотел быть первым, кто заставит тебя вот так кончить. Почувствовать на руках твою сперму — тёплую, липкую. Делать лучше, чем смотреть, — шептал Сириус, не переставая ласкать Ремуса. 

Люпин считал, что, когда парень дрочит тебе, это похоже на то, когда ты делаешь такое сам. Ведь существует не так уж много способов дрочить. Он едва не встряхнул головой, отгоняя эти убогие предположения. Руки Сириуса были больше, чем его собственные, и хватка крепче. Ещё на ладонях у Сириуса были мозоли — от квиддича, подумал Ремус, и когда Блэк коснулся чувствительной головки, Люпин застонал. 

И если чьё-то тело прижимается к тебе, когда ты дрочишь, это тоже совершенно другое дело. Двигая рукой, Сириус дышал всё быстрее. У его дыхания, которое Ремус чувствовал на своём лице, был особенный запах — запах Сириуса. 

Блэк начал тереться и толкаться о бёдра Ремуса. У Люпина едва не задрожали ноги от прикосновений к члену и тяжести Сириуса, а тот стал быстрее двигать и рукой, и бёдрами. 

— Блядь, Лунатик, какой же ты классный. Как же я люблю твой член, — выдохнул Сириус ему в ухо. — Какой же он у тебя охуительно здоровенный... 

Ремус толкался в руку друга, и с каждым быстрым движением с губ Сириуса срывалось громкое «Ммм… ммм…». Это было лучшее ощущение из всех, что Ремус когда-либо испытывал, и в глазах у него потемнело от невыносимого возбуждения. 

— _Да_! — вскрикнул он, выплескиваясь на руку Блэка и собственные брюки. 

Тот последовал за ним и кончил, продолжая тереться о бедро Ремуса; даже через одежду этого было для него достаточно. 

— Лунатик, — задыхаясь, выдавил Сириус. 

Он навалился на Люпина; оба тяжело дышали. Блэк, криво ухмыляясь, посмотрел Ремусу в глаза. Он был прекрасен: тёмные волосы лежали идеально, лицо раскраснелось от удовольствия, а изо рта вырывалось горячее, свежее, быстрое дыхание. 

И Ремус сделал то, что казалось ему сейчас самым естественным. Он прижался к губам Сириуса в нежном поцелуе.


	9. Его пальцы (His Fingers)

Полог кровати откинулся, и Ремус почувствовал движение воздуха. 

— Лунатик! — тихонько окликнул его Джеймс. 

— Я сплю, Сохатый, отвали, — ответил Ремус, не пошевелившись и даже не открыв глаз. 

— Очень смешно, — Джеймс забрался к нему на постель, и полог снова вернулся на своё место. 

Ремус остался лежать неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами. Может, Джеймс поймёт намёк и уберётся. Люпин знал, что надеяться на это глупо, но ему нужно было отдохнуть. Предыдущая ночь — ночь полнолуния — совершенно его вымотала. 

— Подвинься, — Джеймс откинул покрывала и собрался улечься рядом с Ремусом. 

— Слушай, отъебись. Я устал. — Ремус вцепился в одеяло. Джеймс пренебрежительно фыркнул, мотнул головой и всё равно забрался в постель. 

— Где Сириус? Иди к нему приставай. 

— Его нет. 

— А где он? 

— Наверное, пытается залезть в трусики какой-нибудь хаффлпаффке, — протянул Джеймс. — Нашёл, кому присунуть свой конец. 

Люпин вздрогнул. 

— Не хочешь слышать, что Сириус кому-нибудь присунул? 

— Как будто я об этом уже не наслушался, — сухо ответил Ремус. 

— Хм, — лицо Поттера расплылось в ухмылке. Он перекатился на бок и забросил на Ремуса ногу. — Кстати, о концах. У меня стоит. 

— Да уж чувствую. 

— Слышал, ты с Сириусом перепихнулся, — сказал Джеймс, ёрзая вышеупомянутым органом по бедру Ремуса. — Нравится? 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

— Да вы оба ходите какие-то мутные. Он обмолвился, что отдрочил тебе, и всё. А ты промолчал, хотя слышал, как он мне это говорил. Я и подумал — наверное, получился полный отстой. 

— Было неплохо, — ровно сказал Ремус. В глубине души он обрадовался, что Сириус не рассказал Джеймсу о поцелуе. О поцелуях пока разговора не заходило, и Люпин молился, чтобы так продолжалось и впредь. 

— Не офигенно? 

— Может, и офигенно, — пожал плечами Ремус; ему не хотелось это обсуждать. 

Стало ясно, что Джеймс никуда не уберётся, а Ремус был не в настроении разговаривать. Лучше всего взять дело в свои руки. 

Он оторвал голову от подушки и посмотрел на Поттера: 

— Ты так и будешь в очках всё время? 

— Какое время? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джеймс, откровенно играя с Ремусом. 

— Пока мы будем заниматься вот этим, — Люпин перекатился на Джеймса, потёрся пахом о его пах, и тело тут же отреагировало на трение. Поттер широко ухмыльнулся и приподнял бёдра навстречу другу. 

Джеймс принялся стягивать с Ремуса пижамные штаны, спустил их до бёдер, освобождая член, а потом стащил окончательно, так что их ноги запутались в мягкой ткани. Потом Поттер, продолжая тереться о Ремуса, неловко стащил свои собственные штаны. 

Теперь оба были обнажены, их взмокшие тела соприкасались, скользя. Движения Ремуса были быстрыми и сильными, чтобы Джеймс быстрее кончил — ведь после этого Поттер сразу свалит в свою постель. 

Джеймс кончиками пальцев стал поглаживать спину Ремуса и легко накрыл ладонями его задницу. Люпин почувствовал, как его кожа покрывается мурашками, а соски твердеют. Он едва удержался, чтобы не задрожать от прикосновения. 

Руки Джеймса не были похожи ни на чьи другие, даже на руки Сириуса. Руки Поттера были меньше, но с длинными и гибкими пальцами, которыми он быстро и нежно гладил спину Ремуса. Наверное, поэтому Джеймс стал прекрасным загонщиком — у него была не только быстрая реакция, но и ловкие, изящные руки. Он легко касался кожи Ремуса, и тот понял, почему Сириус раз за разом возвращается в постель Поттера. 

Ремус застонал, сильнее толкаясь в Джеймса, и в ответ тот начал быстрее вскидывать бёдра. Люпин запустил одну руку в волосы Поттера, а другой так же сильно вцепился в спинку кровати, пока тёрся о друга. 

— Господи, Сохатый, твою мать! — пробормотал Ремус, когда руки Джеймса сползли на его ягодицы. 

— Мерлин, ну у тебя и задница. Почти такая же классная, как член, — Джеймс сжал руки крепче. 

Ремус чувствовал, что разрядка близка, чувствовал, как его член трётся о потную кожу Поттера. Он был почти на вершине, когда Джеймс вдруг скользнул пальцем между его ягодиц и легонько прикоснулся к входу. 

Ощущение было таким сильным, что Ремус услышал собственный вскрик, и выплеснулся, прямо на Джеймса и на постель. Поттер вздрогнул ещё раз и тоже кончил, застонав от удовольствия. 

Тяжело дыша, Люпин скатился с Джеймса; ощущение от его прикосновения всё ещё прокатывалось по телу. 

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Ремус. 

— Сделал что? — переспросил Джеймс, а потом, глядя, как Ремус залился краской, усмехнулся: — Ах, _это_. В прошлом октябре мне так сделал Прюэтт, когда мы были в душе. Сириусу тоже нравится. 

Ремус подумал, что ему не помешает это запомнить, и хищно улыбнулся.


	10. Только я (Just Me)

— О господи, да, быстрее! Боже… бля! — вскрикивал Сириус. Ладонь Джеймса быстро скользила по его члену. 

— Уже почти… Это… бляяяяя! Лууууни, класс! — сдавленно простонал Джеймс — ему дрочил Ремус. 

Толкаясь бёдрами навстречу кулаку Блэка, Люпин сжал руку сильнее. Он с трудом удерживался на ногах — устоять на скользком, выложенном плиткой полу душевой было сложно. Почувствовав, что сейчас кончит, Ремус оперся о стену. Сириус застонал, и сперма брызнула из его вздрагивающего члена. 

Люпину нравилось, как трепещут ресницы Блэка, когда тот кончает — вот и сейчас это стало последней каплей, и оргазм накрыл его, а следом за ним — Джеймса. 

Несколько мгновений они стояли неподвижно, удовлетворённые, тяжело дыша, сжимая липкие члены друг друга. Почувствовав мокрой кожей дуновение холодного сквозняка, Ремус вздрогнул, и понял, что всё ещё держится за Джеймса. 

— Давайте мыться, — сказал Люпин. — А то останемся без завтрака. 

Когда вошёл Питер, они уже вернулись каждый под свой душ. 

— Как вы вообще можете вставать так рано? — зевнул Петтигрю, расстёгивая мантию. Сириус пробормотал, что им не дают покоя СОВы, и Ремус отвернулся, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

Как будто Сириус когда-нибудь волновался хоть о чём-то, не говоря уж о школе. 

* * * 

— Лунатик. 

— Да? 

— Какого чёрта ты обжимаешься или с обоими сразу — с Джеймсом и со мной, или только с Джеймсом? 

Ремус посмотрел на него, недоумённо моргая. 

— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать… 

— А почему бы и нет, чёрт возьми! — воскликнул Сириус. 

— Не перебивай. Я хотел сказать — не собираюсь обсуждать это прямо здесь, в библиотеке, где полно народа, — ответил Люпин, вынимая из сумки ещё одну книгу. 

Сириус стоял, с бешенством глядя на него. 

— Вставай. 

— Что? 

— Ты слышал. — Блэк схватил Ремуса за руку. — Поднимай свою тощую задницу! 

— Это ещё посмотреть, кто тут тощая задница, — пробурчал Люпин, сдаваясь и следуя за Сириусом. — Да отпусти же меня, я иду! — добавил он, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки друга, который тащил его мимо книжных полок. 

— Отлично, пришли, — заявил Сириус, отпуская Ремуса, обернулся и уставился на него, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Пришли? — огляделся Люпин. 

— Вот именно. Это секция магических, мать их, проблем, сюда никто никогда не ходит. 

— Бродяга, люди всё равно учатся, пусть тебе и не хочется в это верить. Сюда заходят, — упрямо возразил Ремус. 

— Не увиливай. Почему не только со мной? — отчеканил Сириус, тыча пальцем в грудь Люпина. 

— Так тебе это нужно? — спросил Ремус, отбросив его руку. — Чтобы я хотел тебя? Дрочил тебе? Тебе и только тебе? 

— Лунатик… — от такого напора Сириус обалдел. Ремус опередил его и толкнул Блэка спиной к книжным полкам. 

— Я знаю, что у тебя сейчас стоит. По румянцу видно. Ты как девчонка — всегда краснеешь, когда заводишься. — Он вжался бедром между бёдер Блэка и тихо засмеялся: — Так и знал. 

Сириус вспыхнул от гнева, но подался навстречу Ремусу с глухим жалким стоном. 

Люпин резким движением распахнул мантию Сириуса и, быстро расстегнув его брюки, скользнул руками внутрь. Ремуса не удивило, что трусов на Блэке не было. 

Обхватив рукой член, Ремус медленно принялся поглаживать его. Ему давно хотелось это сделать, но всё казалось, что не время. А сейчас был как раз подходящий случай, и что он будет за гриффиндорец, если его не использует? 

Он подался к Сириусу всем своим худым и лёгким телом, стянул свободной рукой брюки Блэка, и тот расставил ноги шире, расслабляясь под скользящей рукой Люпина. 

Ремус шагнул вперёд, наступив на упавшие брюки Блэка, и спустил их до лодыжек. Сириус обхватил его за плечи и прижался бёдрами, и Ремус, поглаживая, накрыл ладонью яйца, развёл его ноги, и рука осторожно проскользнула за мошонку Блэка, а потом — ещё дальше. И едва он прикоснулся пальцем к анусу Сириуса, тот застонал — Ремус никогда не слышал, чтобы он так стонал. 

Сириус приближался к разрядке, его бёдра двигались в рваном ритме — вот-вот кончит. На раскрасневшемся лице выступил пот, он отчаянно сжимал зубы, чтобы не закричать. И в момент, когда оргазм накрыл Сириуса, Ремус втолкнул палец ему в задницу. Блэк не мог больше сдерживаться и бурно излился, и его громкий стон было слышно по всей библиотеке. 

Ремус продолжал двигать рукой, а Сириус продолжал содрогаться в оргазме, будто кто-то неправильно наложил на него восстанавливающие чары, и белая липкая сперма выплёскивалась и выплёскивалась. 

За стеллажами послышался какой-то шорох, и Ремус спрятал перемазанную руку. Блэк едва успел натянуть брюки и запахнуть мантию, прикрывшись ею, как появилась раздражённая мадам Пинс. 

Она пристально уставилась на них. Ремус спрятал руку в складках мантии за спиной Блэка. Обоих заставали на месте преступления так часто, что они смогли состроить совершенно невинные лица. 

— Вот здесь об этом говорится, Ремус, — Сириус ткнул пальцем в книгу. — Сфера магической медицины гораздо шире, чем ты можешь себе представить. 

— Да, вижу, — оглянулся вокруг Люпин. — Я и не понимал, что магические проблемы настолько же интересны, насколько разнообразны. 

Студенты за столами начали шуметь, и мадам Пинс наконец исчезла. Сириус обернулся к Люпину и ухмыльнулся: 

— По-моему, сейчас твоя очередь.


	11. Новые возможности (New Horizons)

Ремус провёл пальцами по потёртым корешкам книг, надеясь, что какая-нибудь книга его заинтересует. Если вы проводите большую часть года с компанией очень шумных парней, то начинаете больше ценить тишину. Два дня летних каникул — и Люпин уже ищет развлечение на ближайшие полтора месяца, пока не отправится к Поттерам на вторую половину августа. Он отправился в библиотеку, радуясь, что можно почитать просто для удовольствия. 

Ремус снял с полки «Дэвида Копперфилда», но громоздкий стиль надоел ему к третьей главе, и он поставил книгу на место. Вернувшись, чтобы начать с буквы «А», он обратил внимание на книгу с маленькими простыми буквами на красной обложке. Ремус снял её с полки, открыл и пролистал. На глаза попался разговор между американцем и барменом-итальянцем. Люпин пробежал глазами по строчкам — герои болтали друг с другом. Ремус закрыл книгу и посмотрел на название: «Комната Джованни».   
Вернувшись в свой уголок библиотеки, он уселся и принялся за чтение. 

Потом настал черёд «Шоколадной войны», которая не была такой захватывающей, как первая книга, но тем не менее интересной. Потом — классическая греческая поэзия, от которой он перешёл к историческим книгам, и он так много прочёл о Греции, что мог бы носить тогу. Шесть недель пролетели почти незаметно за книгами о феминистках, индийской поэзией и подвернувшемуся учебнику по анатомии. 

А в последнюю ночь, перед тем, как он отправился к Поттерам, всё то, о чём Ремус прочёл, и его эротический опыт, видимо, воплотились в сон. Другого объяснения просто быть не могло. 

_Он стоял в комнате, напоминающей пустой класс в башне, в котором он отбывал отработку, драил пол. Ремус был обнажён и возбуждён, и не слегка возбуждён, а так, что ему казалось, будто его член взорвётся. _

_Услышав стон, он повернулся влево. Там стоял Джеймс, и его эрекция тоже была впечатляющей. Поттер беспечно ухмыльнулся, а потом начал поглаживать себя. Люпин обернулся в другую сторону. Справа был Сириус, возбуждённый точно так же, как Ремус и Джеймс. Он засмеялся своим похожим на лай смехом, а потом тоже принялся дрочить.   
Ремус озадаченно подумал, почему же они просто стоят здесь, но потом до него донёсся стон откуда-то снизу. Он увидел Беллатрикс, кузину Сириуса — совершенно голая, она лежала на полу, шевеля пальцами между раздвинутых бёдер. Люпин испуганно дёрнулся. Он всегда вздрагивал, когда видел Беллатрикс. _

_На первом курсе Ремус однажды наткнулся на неё, когда она схватила за яйца какого-то бедолагу и пригрозила оторвать их, если тот не прекратит чмокать губами. Когда Ремус рассказал об этом Сириусу, тот посоветовал ему не заморачиваться. «Она просто стерва», — сказал Блэк и засмеялся. Ремус тоже засмеялся, хотя понятия не имел, что означает это слово. За то короткое время, когда они одновременно учились в Хогвартсе, Ремус быстро понял, что Беллатрикс не просто стерва, но та ещё стерва.   
А сейчас она с разметавшимися тёмными волосами лежала на полу и постанывала, лаская себя. _

_Джеймс охнул, как всегда перед оргазмом, и Ремус увидел, как он выплеснулся на лицо Беллатрикс. Она вскрикнула от наслаждения, когда сперма брызнула ей на глаза и волосы. Джеймс счастливо засмеялся. _

_Потом Сириус, который был близок к разрядке, как обычно, выругался, и, стоя над кузиной, кончил на неё. Беллатрикс вновь рассмеялась, ощутив потёки тёплого липкого семени. _

_Джеймс и Сириус обернулись к Ремусу и приглашающе ему кивнули. Ремус гладил себя, ощущение члена в руке было фантастическим. Друзья правы — он действительно впечатляющ. _

_— Пусть ваш оборотень кончит на меня, — умоляюще сказала Беллатрикс. Ремус во сне громко засмеялся, чувствуя, что оргазм близок, ещё движение, и ещё, и ещё, он уже вот-вот…_

Люпин проснулся с небывалым стояком, задыхающийся и взмокший, и потянулся к члену, чтобы завершить то, что началось во сне. Он попытался не вспоминать о Беллатрикс, и сосредоточился на Сириусе. Даже кончая на лицо двоюродной сестры, Блэк был прекрасен.


	12. Почти (Not Quite)

Ремус немного удивился, когда в первую ночь у Поттеров на край его постели уселся Сириус. У Блэка была очень удобная кровать в комнате, которую они делили с Джеймсом с тех пор, как Сириус сюда перебрался. Питер, приехавший раньше Люпина, спал на кровати для гостей, а Ремусу досталась раскладушка. Он был не против, но видеть Сириуса здесь было неожиданно. 

— Ты чего? — спросил Люпин. 

— Поздороваться хотел, — ответил Сириус. Даже в темноте Рему было видно, как блеснула его улыбка. 

— Питер в двух футах, — напомнил Ремус. 

— Он спит как убитый. Слышишь, блин, как храпит? — заметил Блэк. 

— А Джеймс? 

— А его нет. Трахает какую-то девчонку из деревни. 

— И ты решил прийти сюда и трахнуть меня? — Ремусу не понравилось, как повернулся разговор. 

— Да… Нет! — воскликнул Сириус. — Лунатик, что за дела? Когда это ты стал таким слюнтяем? 

На это Ремусу нечего было ответить, но, к счастью, Сириус уже шлёпнулся рядом и тесно прижался к нему. 

— Сделай мне, как тогда, в библиотеке, — выдохнул Сириус, запустив руку в трусы Люпина. — Я всё лето на это дрочил. 

Люпин ухмыльнулся в темноте, на ощупь находя член Блэка. 

Должно быть, они возились громче, чем думали, или, может, Питер спал не так уж крепко. Ремус только-только начал ласкать Сириуса, как Питер пробормотал: 

— Бродяга? 

— Что, Хвост? — для человека, который секунду назад отчаянно стонал, голос Блэка звучал очень невозмутимо. 

— Это же не твоя постель. Ты что, ходишь во сне? 

— Нет, приятель. Лунатику приснился кошмар, ты разве не слышал, как он кричал? 

— Не слышал. Лунатик, ты как? 

— Нормально, — хладнокровно отозвался Ремус, вытаскивая руку из трусов Сириуса. — Давайте-ка спите. Оба. 

* * * 

— Лунатик, — Сириус закрыл за собой дверь ванной. — Закончи то, что начал ночью. 

Однако не успел Ремус его коснуться, как в ванную принялся ломиться Джеймс: 

— Открывайте! Я ссать хочу! 

— Джеймс! — донёсся до них вопль миссис Поттер. Ей не нравилось это слово. 

— Быстрее!! — Джеймс снова забарабанил кулаками. 

Ремус открыл дверь, Поттер влетел и, не глядя на них, кинулся к унитазу. Прислонился к стене и застонал от облегчения. 

Ремус вышел из ванной. Момент снова был упущен. 

* * * 

После обеда миссис Поттер спросила, не возражают ли мальчики, если их школьные чемоданы будут храниться на чердаке. Ей хотелось освободить как можно больше места в комнате для гостей. Сириус и Ремус согласились унести наверх чемоданы, пока Питер помогает миссис Поттер вычистить птичьи кормушки. 

Сириус вытер пот со лба, и Люпин не выдержал. Он тихо зарычал и прижал Блэка к пыльному стеллажу, набитому старинными безделушками, которые, скорее всего, остались после дядюшки Джеймса, порядочного чудилы. 

Ремус с удовольствием принялся слизывать пыль и солёный пот с шеи Сириуса, задрал его футболку, обтягивающую липкое тело, и, склонившись, втянул в рот соски Блэка - сначала один, потом другой. Затем он опустился вниз, лаская его напрягшийся живот, вниз от пупка, путаясь языком в дорожке тёмных волос. 

Наконец Ремус быстро расстегнул ширинку Сириуса, стащил трусы и высвободил его член - твёрдый, с выступившей смазкой. 

— Ты когда в последний раз?.. — спросил Люпин, взглянув Сириусу в глаза. 

— Позапрошлой ночью. Я ждал тебя, ждал вот этого, — Блэк подался бёдрами к Ремусу.   
Тот вдохнул приятный, восхитительный запах Сириуса, смешанный с горьковатым мускусом. Люпин почувствовал, что у него самого встаёт уже от одного только дразнящего запаха. Он мечтал отсосать Блэку уже целую вечность, но ему всё казалось, что это будет некстати. А вот сейчас — самое время. 

Ремус посмотрел на безупречный член и медленно выдохнул, чтобы не потерять голову. Облизнул губы и провёл языком по нижней стороне. 

— Мерлин, блядь, да! Ох, блядь, Лунатик, твою мать! Охуеть, — счастливо матерился Сириус, запустив пальцы в волосы Ремуса. — Блядь, я так долго этого ждал. По-моему, я долго не продержусь. 

— Предупреди меня, ладно? — сказал Люпин, встречаясь взглядом с Сириусом. Тот кивнул. 

— Мальчики! Мальчики! — донёсся снизу голос миссис Поттер. Блэк недовольно зарычал, а Ремус нервно сглотнул и откликнулся: 

— Да? 

— Тут нужно кое-какую одежду отнести на чердак. Не могли бы вы помочь? 

Сириус тяжело вздохнул, а Люпин поднялся и, бросив на него извиняющийся взгляд, спустился вниз, к миссис Поттер. 

— Конечно. Что нужно унести?


	13. По колено в траве (Yard Work)

— Не каникулы, а отстой какой-то, — заявил Джеймс, сидя на своей кровати и натягивая кроссовки. 

— Подумаешь, разок навестить больную тётушку. Это ещё не значит, что все каникулы отстой, — откликнулся Сириус, даже не поднимая взгляда от «Квиддичного обозрения», и глотнул холодного тыквенного сока. 

— Легко тебе говорить — ты-то не обязан к ней идти. 

— Она ведь не моя родственница, а мы с Лунатиком никогда не болели сенной лихорадкой, так что я и не могу пойти. — Блэк даже не пытался скрыть радости. 

— Иди на хрен, — огрызнулся Джеймс, поднимаясь. 

— Следи за языком, не стоит огорчать больную, — посоветовал Сириус. 

— Мы пообещали твоей маме, что приберёмся в саду, — попытался утешить Поттера Ремус. — С тобой пойдёт Хвост, так что будешь не один. 

— Целый день с мамой, папой, Хвостом и старой больной тётушкой. Блеск! 

— Ты расстроился только потому, что не сможешь отыметь ту цыпочку из деревни, — мимоходом заметил Блэк, переворачивая страницу. 

— Пойдём, сынок. — В дверях появился мистер Поттер. 

— Приятно повеселиться, Джейми! — Сириус наконец посмотрел на друга. Тот в ответ показал средний палец. 

* * * 

Ремус стоял по колено в траве, которая окружала ухоженный сад. Мистеру Поттеру отлично удавались садовые чары. Трава за спиной Люпина зашелестела, он обернулся и увидел Сириуса, решительно шагающего к нему. 

Блэк остановился, едва не сбив друга с ног. Внезапно воздух стал вязким, и Ремус нервно сглотнул. 

— У меня уже неделю ощущение, что яйца вот-вот лопнут, — сказал Сириус так, будто Люпин был в этом виноват. 

— А что, Джеймс и собственная рука тебе разонравились? — попытался пошутить Ремус. 

— Да. — Сириус молниеносно схватил друга за шею, а в следующий миг их губы встретились. Блэк поцеловал его так же, как Сохатого, а может, Ремусу показалось, что это был такой же поцелуй — жадный и грубый. 

Люпин ответил, и потом поцелуй стал мягче — не укусы, а прикосновения губ и языка. 

Язык Сириуса осторожно проник Ремусу в рот. 

Люпин опустил руки, куда пришлось — на талию Блэка, — и притянул его ближе. Их тела соприкоснулись. Сириус что-то невнятно бормотнул ему в губы, но в тот момент Ремусу было всё равно: Бродяга, поцеловав его скулу, сдвинул подбородком ворот футболки Люпина и лизнул его шею. 

Сириус всё сильнее прижимался к нему — у обоих стояло так, что было больно. 

Внезапно они оказались на земле, расстёгивая брюки, стаскивая футболки, спуская трусы, и принялись торопливо ласкать друг друга. Ремус перебирал густые волосы Блэка, а тот всё сильнее прижимался к нему бёдрами. 

Блэк был такой потный, такой возбуждённый, что Ремус завёлся ещё больше. Они тёрлись друг о друга, Сириус уткнулся ему в шею и стонал непристойные комплименты. Люпин слышал едва ли половину, и в другое время эта ситуация смутила бы его, но сейчас Ремус мог кончить от одних только слов. 

И каждый раз, когда Блэк выдыхал «У тебя охуенный член», стонал «Блядь, как я хочу тебе отсосать», скулил «Лунатикбыстреещё!» и шептал «Ну же, ты, грёбаная сучка, аах, как хорошо», Ремус чувствовал, что его яйца поджимаются всё сильнее и сильнее. 

Они быстро двигались, и Сириус кончил, выкрикнув: 

— Блядь! Боже мой! Лунатик! Трахни меня! 

— Сириус! — снова и снова повторял Люпин, кончая. Их пот и сперма смешались, от такого великолепного оргазма у Ремуса кружилась голова. 

Блэк скатился с Люпина, но по-прежнему крепко обнимал его, уткнувшись лицом в бок. Ко лбу прилипли травинки и чёлка, и он смахнул их. 

— Что ты там говорил вначале? — переводя дыхание, спросил Ремус. 

— Терпеть не могу, что у тебя член лучше, чем мой, — засмеялся Блэк. 

— Не понимаю, что значит «лучше», — вскинул брови Люпин. — Придётся попросить, чтобы ты поточнее объяснил, что _конкретно_ имеешь в виду.


	14. Не разбуди его (Don't Wake Him)

Сириус засыпал не сразу, но когда всё-таки засыпал, то отключался намертво. Обычно он лежал на спине, приоткрыв рот и сунув руку в трусы. Именно в такой позе его благополучно и нашёл Ремус последней ночью перед возвращением в школу. 

Джеймс тоже спал лёжа на спине. Пару минут Люпин задумчиво смотрел на него, размышляя, как странно Поттер выглядит без очков. Всё равно красивый, просто по-другому. 

Ремус неслышно ступил на пол и тихонько прокрался к постели Джеймса. На мгновение он вынужден был остановиться, чтобы не рассмеяться. То, что эти двое научили его всему, что он знал про шутки, а теперь он подшутит над ними, показалось Люпину ужасно забавным. 

Он медленно подкрался к постели Поттера, скользнул рукой под простыни и дотронулся до его лодыжки, а потом провёл ладонью выше, по костлявой коленке Сохатого, к твёрдому мускулистому бедру. Джеймс, не просыпаясь, тихонько вздохнул. Ремус прикусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться. 

Рука Люпина пробиралась всё выше, к основанию джеймсова члена, который уже стоял. Ремус снова подавил смешок и провёл пальцами по всей длине. Джеймс застонал и сунул руку в трусы. Его пальцы переплелись с пальцами Люпина, и Поттер распахнул глаза. 

— Какого… — Джеймс зашарил другой рукой в поисках очков. — Мерлин, мать его, сладчайший! Лунатик, ты чего, блин, делаешь? 

— Тшшш, не разбуди его, — Ремус кивнул на Сириуса и снова посмотрел на Поттера. Увидев на стёклах очков отпечаток ладони, Люпин захихикал. 

— Ты что — надрался, что ли? — прошептал Джеймс. 

— Нет. — Люпин улыбнулся и начал поглаживать его член. 

— Ё-моё, да от тебя же несёт выпивкой. Где раздобыл? 

— Не мог уснуть, встал, чтобы собрать чемодан на завтра, и нашёл полбутылки виски, — откликнулся Ремус. 

— Ты выпил бутылку виски? Один? 

— Нет, Сохатый, я же говорю: полбутылки, — лучезарно заулыбался Люпин. Джеймс покачал головой и взъерошил свои и без того растрёпанные волосы. — Ложись обратно и будь хорошим мальчиком, Джейми. Я хочу тебе отсосать. 

— Отсосать? — Джеймс обдумывал это чересчур долго, и Ремус решительно провёл ладонью по его члену, чтобы Поттер ответил уже, наконец. — Не знаю, что там у вас с Сириусом, но я не против, — проворчал тот и снова улёгся на подушку. 

Люпин забрался на кровать, между ног Джеймса, взглянул на него из-под простыней и предупредил: 

— Не шуми особенно, мы же не хотим разбудить Бродягу. А то кто-нибудь должен будет и ему отсосать. 

Потом он пробрался под одеялом дальше, и его лицо оказался у паха Джеймса. Ремус ткнулся носом ему в мошонку, вдохнул острый запах, и медленно и дразняще лизнул внутреннюю сторону бедра Поттера. 

— Лунатик, — проскулил Джеймс, брыкнув ногами, — если хочешь, чтобы я не шумел, давай поконкретней! 

— Выбирай слова, когда приказываешь тому, кто собирается взять у тебя в рот. А то ведь можно разволноваться и перестараться, — и в доказательство Люпин осторожно сжал пенис Поттера не губами, а зубами. Джеймс зашипел, но спорить не стал. 

Тогда Ремус обхватил член губами и медленно вобрал в рот, а потом выпустил. Ладони Поттера переместились на плечи Люпина, а ноги он развёл шире, сгибая их и вытягивая, чтобы было удобнее. 

Рука Люпина поползла вверх по гладкому животу Джеймса, пальцы нащупали сосок и стали дёргать его и пощипывать, а другой рукой Ремус легко поглаживал Поттера под яйцами. 

Люпин опустился с колен и теперь лежал на постели. Ему ужасно хотелось сжать свой ноющий член, а от прикосновения к матрасу становилось легче. Ремус облизал головку и почувствовал вкус выступившей влаги, а потом вобрал член в рот полностью. 

Он скользнул пальцами ниже, дразня пальцами анус Джеймса, и, случайно подняв взгляд, увидел, что раскрасневшийся Поттер стискивает зубы, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. 

Ремус всё быстрее елозил по матрасу. Чувствовать во рту член было так приятно, что Люпину хотелось кончить. Джеймс уперся ступнями в постель и вскидывал бёдра, настойчиво вбиваясь в рот Ремуса. 

Не выпуская член изо рта, Люпин застонал, и от этого Джеймс завёлся ещё сильнее — он начал задыхаться и бормотать своё обычное: 

— Пожалуйста… да… Господи! Как же я хочу… кончить! 

Ремус втолкнул палец в Джеймса и глубоко вобрал член в горло. Поттер крепко вцепился в плечи Ремуса и кончил, гортанно застонав и изливаясь в рот Люпина. 

Ремус самозабвенно тёрся о матрас, ощущение спермы во рту довело его до оргазма. Люпин застонал, ещё несколько раз сжал губами член Джеймса и кончил на постель. 

Ремус опустил голову на бедро Джеймса, оба тяжело дышали. 

— Может, разбудить Бродягу и ему тоже отсосать? — Ремус оглянулся друга, который по-прежнему спал. 

— Нееет, я ему расскажу, что он пропустил, — хулигански ухмыльнулся Джеймс. — Он потом неделю спать не будет.


	15. С глазу на глаз (Sharing Issues)

— Да говорю вам — она их магией увеличила, — заявил Питер, едва не прижимаясь носом к окошку купе. 

— Ни фига подобного, — возразил Сириус. 

— Бродяга прав, — сказал Джеймс. — Я пару раз сидел рядом с ней на чарах. В чарах она полный ноль. 

— Скажи уж — сидел рядом и пытался за сиськи её пошарить, — заметил Блэк. 

— Тогда нет, а вот сейчас… — Джеймс поиграл бровями. 

— Они увеличены, — высказался Люпин. Джеймс и Сириус переглянулись и с сомнением уставились на Ремуса. — Вы посмотрите, они ведь даже не вздрагивают, когда поезд делает остановку. Совершенно. И Джеймс прав — в Чарах она полный ноль, я занимался с ней в прошлом году. 

— Да ты просто кладезь знаний, Лунатик. — Джеймс положил руку ему на плечо, а потом отвернулся, натягивая мантию и собираясь выйти из купе. — Хочу выяснить. Идём, Бродяга, отвлечёшь её подруг. 

— Я что — у тебя на подтанцовках, что ли? Хвост, иди с ним ты. Её подружка, та, что справа, не будет ломаться и позволит залезть себе в трусики. 

— Довесок. Звучит заманчиво, — сухо заметил Питер. 

— Не унывай, старик, она вовсе не довесок. Может, довесок к довеску, — засмеялся Блэк, выталкивая Петтигрю из купе. Ремус последовал было за ними, но Сириус закрыл дверь и обернулся к нему. 

На губах приближающегося Блэка Люпин увидел улыбку. 

— Мне кажется, нужно поговорить с глазу на глаз, пока мы не вернулись в школу. 

— Тянуть с разговором до поезда — отличная мысль. Лучшего времени и придумать нельзя, — заметил Ремус. Сириус улыбнулся как всегда, когда тот его особенно забавлял. Он подошёл ближе и толкнул друга к сиденью. Люпину оставалось только шагнуть назад и сесть. 

Сириус оседлал колени Ремуса, не давая тому подняться. Глядя Люпину в глаза, он медленно склонился к нему, а потом легко поцеловал его в ухо. 

— Лунатик, — негромко произнёс Блэк, — понятия не имею, что же с тобой делать. — И поцеловал Ремуса в другое ухо. 

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — ответил тот, чувствуя, что твердеющий член начинает причинять неудобство. 

— Ты, кажется, превращаешься в ту ещё шлюху. — Мягкие губы Сириуса касались щеки Люпина. — Сегодня утром я и Сохатый были в душевой… 

— И что? 

— У меня так стоял. Я прижался к его заднице членом, головка скользила между ягодицами. Я сказал, что, если Джеймс позволит мне потереться об него и кончить, я ему отсосу. И знаешь, Лунатик, что он мне ответил? — Сириус провёл кончиком носом по носу Ремуса, а затем легко поцеловал того в губы. 

— Нет, — Люпин нервно сглотнул. 

— Он сказал, что тогда ему не мешало бы сначала помыться, ведь ты уже отсосал ему ночью, пока я спал. 

— Да? — выдавил Ремус, хотя с трудом мог подобрать слова — твердый член Блэка упирался ему прямо в живот. Вместо ответа Сириус _очень медленно_ лизнул губы Люпина влажным языком. 

— Не думаю, будто я стал шлюхой после одного минета другу, — осмелился возразить Ремус. 

— Нет. Но из-за того, что ты не отсосал мне, хотя я был тут же, для меня ты шлюха, — тихо возразил Блэк низким, чувственным, возбуждающим голосом. — Я знаю, ты ненасытная потаскушка. Сначала мой член, теперь ещё и Джеймса, но не сомневаюсь — тебе этого мало. И знаешь что, Лунатик? 

Ремус не мог вымолвить ни слова: Сириус стал тереться об него бёдрами. Лизнул шею Люпина и ответил на собственный вопрос: 

— Я ревную. Меня огорчает, что ты хочешь ещё кого-то, а не меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел только меня. — Сириус провёл ладонью по спине Люпина и коснулся его затылка, а потом притянул Ремуса ближе, их губы вновь соприкоснулись. Блэк отодвинулся. 

— Ты собирался отсосать Джеймсу, а меня называешь шлюхой? — От такого упрёка кровь бросилась Люпину в голову. 

— Мы сейчас не о твоих проблемах говорим, а о моих, понятно? 

— Ещё бы, — с горечью отозвался Ремус. 

— Не сердись, Лунатик, — прошептал Блэк, касаясь губами лица Люпина. — У тебя великолепный член, просто обалденный. Такой длиииинный и толстый. Настолько длинные не бывают обычно такими толстыми, а у тебя да. А головка розовая — такой цвет бывает, когда надкусишь клубнику, между красной поверхностью и белой сердцевиной. Так красиво. И ствол такой шелковистый. Хочу медленно облизать его весь. Взять в рот, дюйм за дюймом, прикоснуться кончиком языка, чтобы знать твой член так же, как моя ладонь знает мой собственный. А потом я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в рот, а я буду обхватывать твой член губами. У меня просто челюсти сводит, когда я представляю, что он у меня во рту. 

Сириус застонал и снова прижался к Люпину. 

— Твою мать, у меня так стоит — если ты хоть слово скажешь, я кончу. Я, блядь, кончу прямо здесь. А потом я заставлю кончить тебя, и всё проглочу. Всё до последней капли. 

Снова стон, а потом Блэк опять коснулся губами губ Ремуса, и тот придержал его за шею, чтобы Сириус не отодвинулся. 

Поцелуй был полон нежности: медленное, лёгкое прикосновение мягких губ. Ремус осторожно коснулся языком нижней губы Блэка, и тот втянул в рот его язык. Они всё сильнее прижимались друг к другу, языки их переплетались, а возбуждённые члены обоих тёрлись о ширинки, требуя большего. 

Очень медленно Сириус и Ремус отодвинулись друг от друга, продолжая целоваться. Ни тому, ни другому не хотелось останавливаться. 

— Кареты уедут, — промолвил Люпин, когда Сириус прижался лбом к его лбу. 

— Да и чёрт с ними. — Блэк потянулся поцеловать его снова. 

— Мне совсем не улыбается объяснять, почему мы снова оказались в Лондоне. Давай выйдем из вагона и отправимся в замок пешком. А по дороге отыщем какое-нибудь укромное местечко, идёт? 

Сириус нехотя согласился. 

Они сошли с платформы, надеясь, что все кареты уже уехали. Завернули за угол и наткнулись на Джеймса и Питера, которые поджидали их возле последнего экипажа. 

— Убью обоих на фиг, — проворчал Блэк. 

— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Ремус. — Мы постараемся, чтобы Джеймс узнал, каково это — когда ноют яйца.


	16. Школьный Гимн (School Song)

Сириус снова поёрзал на стуле. Пока шляпа распределяла новичков, а потом и за ужином он всё не мог угомониться, почти ничего не ел и даже к десерту не притронулся. Ремус собирался спросить его попозже, в чём дело, но когда десерт исчез со столов, Люпин почувствовал, что у Блэка дрожит нога. 

— Что с тобой? — поинтересовался Ремус так тихо, что его услышал только Сириус. 

— У меня всё ещё стоит, — ответил тот сквозь зубы, посмотрев на Люпина. От удивления Ремус выпрямился. 

— А почему не пойти в туалет и не решить проблему? — сказал он. 

— Я не смогу выйти туда незамеченным. У меня никогда раньше так не стоял, если только не… ну, понимаешь… 

Дамблдор поднялся, и разговоры в Большом Зале медленно затихли. 

_Люпин положил руку на бедро Сириуса. Осторожно пробрался под мантию и коснулся ширинки. _

— Гхм… прежде чем все отправятся в свои спальни, я хотел бы сделать несколько объявлений. 

_Ремус медленно расстегнул брюки Блэка и погладил его твёрдый член. К счастью, стон Сириуса окружающие приняли за реакцию на слова Дамблдора._

— Первокурсники, имейте в виду — заходить в лес, находящийся на территории школы, запрещено. Запрет касается и студентов со старших курсов. Вы не должны… 

_Люпин сжал член Блэка в кулаке и принялся очень медленно двигать рукой вверх и вниз. Сириус поёрзал снова, на этот раз шире раздвигая ноги._

— …также запрещено. После прошлогоднего происшествия все должны запомнить — с Дракучей ивой лучше не связываться. 

_Ремус гладил член Сириуса, и Блэк с усилием втягивал воздух. Потом Люпин потёр головку ладонью, скользкой от выступившей влаги._

— Я уверен, вы заметили за преподавательским столом незнакомое лицо. Поприветствуем же нового преподавателя по Защите от тёмных… 

_Ремус двумя пальцами натянул и принялся массировать крайнюю плоть Блэка._

— …профессора Армстронга! 

_Сириус приподнял бёдра навстречу движущейся руке Люпина. Ремус ускорил движения, сжимая головку, а потом скользя ладонью вниз._

— …на двери мистера Филча. Я полагаю, там по крайней мере десять новых пунктов… 

_Люпин видел, как бешено бьётся жилка на горле Сириуса. После стольких лет, когда ему самому приходилось прятаться, он стал специалистом в искусстве скрывать очевидное._

— Прежде чем пойти спать… 

_Член Блэка в руке Ремуса начал подрагивать и пульсировать. Люпин скользнул рукой вниз и ощутил, что мошонка Сириуса подобралась и поджалась ещё сильнее. _

— Каждый поёт на свой любимый мотив… 

_Движения Люпина ускорились._

— Хогвартс, Хогвартс, наш любимый Хогвартс… 

_Ещёещёещё_

— Возраст ведь неважен, а важна лишь суть… 

_Быстреебыстреебыстрее_

— В них пусто и уныло… 

_Сириус глухо застонал. _

— Если что забудем… 

_Рука Люпина вскоре оказалась измазана брызнувшей спермой. Горячая и липкая, она текла по ладони Ремуса, просачивалась между пальцами._

— А мы уж постараемся… 

_Люпин сжал кулак ещё несколько раз, и последние капли вытекли из члена Блэка. Бродяга, судя по всему, теперь был вполне доволен._

— …тебя не подвести! 

Сириус громко захлопал в ладоши, и девчонки за гриффиндорским столом захихикали. Блэк сказал: 

— Всегда получаю удовольствие от этой песни. А ты, Лунатик? 

Джеймс тоже засмеялся. 

Ремус улыбнулся, убрал руку из штанов Сириуса и вытер её о внутреннюю сторону своего рукава: 

— Это было великолепно.


	17. Скрепить сделку (Kiss on It)

— Столько свободного времени! — сказал Сириус, вытягивая ноги.

— Никаких уроков два дня в неделю и в пятницу после обеда, — Джеймс шлёпнулся на свою кровать.

— Шестой курс, надо бы взяться за ум, — задумчиво протянул Блэк.

— Разве не ты постоянно прогуливал? Или я ошибаюсь? — поинтересовался Люпин, сидя по-турецки на своей кровати.

— У меня слишком много было отработок, все не упомнишь, но парочка, может, и за прогулы.

Джеймс фыркнул.

— Даже с таким свободным расписанием ты всё равно не станешь ходить на каждый урок, — заявил Ремус.

— Спасибо, друг, что так в меня веришь, — холодно откликнулся Сириус. Люпин улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— При чём тут вера? Простая логика. 

— Фигня эта твоя логика.

— Готов поспорить, ты не будешь торчать на каждом уроке в этом году.

Сириус прищурился и с ухмылкой поинтересовался:

— На что спорим?

— Если ты пропустишь урок — хоть один — исполнишь моё желание.

— Звучит как-то неопределённо, — махнул рукой Сириус. — Давай поконкретнее.

— Я ещё не решил. Может, я привяжу тебя к койке, Сохатый тебе отсосёт, а я посмотрю, — невозмутимо откликнулся Ремус.

— Эй! А я-то здесь при чём? — Джеймс сел.

— Если он прогуливает, я знаю, что он с тобой.

— Неправда! — заспорил Джеймс. — В прошлом году я пошёл на урок, а он устроил ловушку для Миссис Норрис. И когда Сириус голышом пробежал по коридору мимо кабинета чар, я тоже был на уроке!

— Он проиграл спор, — заметил Люпин. — А спорил _с тобой_.

— Ну и всё равно, он…

— Слушайте, Мерлина ради, может, перестанете говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет? — сказал Блэк, глядя то на Джеймса, то на Ремуса, и те замолчали. — Ладно, я согласен, — добавил он.

— Чего? — оба уставились на Сириуса.

— Оглохли, что ли? Но если я не пропущу ни единого урока, Лунатик, готовься выполнить _моё _желание.

— Договорились.

— Вы ударите по рукам или что там полагается? — закатил глаза Поттер.

— Может, поцеловаться? — подняв бровь, предложил Сириус. Джеймс засмеялся было, но его никто не поддержал. Блэк трепался, но Ремус не пошел у него на поводу:

— А почему бы не перепихнуться по-быстрому, чтоб скрепить сделку? Пита нет. — Люпин смотрел Сириусу в глаза.

— А где он? — как-то слишком оживлённо поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Мать же заставила его ходить на историю магии, — откликнулся Ремус, не отрывая взгляда от Блэка.

— Ну, тогда давайте втроём, — сказал тот, и Поттер принялся возражать, но Сириус перебил его: — Угомонись, Сохатый. Тебе же всё равно.

Скинув одежду, Люпин лёг на спину, Сириус склонился над ним, а Джеймс, стоя на коленях позади Блэка, тёрся о его задницу. Сириус оглянулся и фыркнул, а потом обернулся к Ремусу, и больше не улыбался — он хмурился, глаза блестели. Люпин понимал, что Сириус злится, и ему это нравилось. Он знал, что Блэк накажет его за попытку поторопить события при Джеймсе.

Сириус склонился и уткнулся в шею Люпина, и тот невольно вздрогнул, ожидая, что Сириус оближет его. Блэк приоткрыл рот, но бархатного прикосновения языка не последовало — Сириус его укусил. Ремус зашипел и отпрянул, но Сириус придавил его своим весом, и оставил точно такой же укус с другой стороны.

Ремус совершенно забыл о Джеймсе. Его сердце замирало от предвкушения — что сделает Сириус дальше? Блэк коснулся губами сосков Ремуса, потом живота, опускаясь всё ниже. Люпин вздохнул. Он ждал этого, никто и никогда не делал с ним ничего подобного, а Сириус собирался ему отсосать, и Ремус знал — будет лучше, чем он представлял. _Потому что это Сириус_.

Блэк легко провёл губами по внутренней стороне бедра Ремуса и укусил его опять. Ремус едва не вскрикнул, но это было так офигительно прекрасно. Сириус посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и Люпин кивнул, разрешая повторить. Сириус недоверчиво фыркнул и покачал головой, а потом снова укусил Ремуса — на этот раз чуть выше.

— Да! — вскрикнул тот.

Сириус покрывал бёдра Люпина укусами, снова и снова. Ремус стонал, вцепившись в волосы Блэка и с каждым болезненным прикосновением сжимая пальцы все сильнее. Он выгнулся, его возбуждённый член словно умолял о разрядке. Сириус глянул и почти неощутимо коснулся члена носом, а потом посмотрел Люпину в глаза. Ремусу готов был умолять, чтобы Блэк наконец отсосал ему, но смог выдавить лишь «Ну же».

Сириус засмеялся и отрицательно покачал головой, и Ремус тихонько заскулил. Блэк коснулся губами его гладкой кожи, совсем рядом со вздрагивающим членом, и укусил снова, но на этот раз не разжал зубы сразу же, а продолжал сжимать их сильнее и сильнее.

Джеймс с удвоенной силой тёрся членом между ягодиц Сириуса, и тот подавался в такт движениям.

— Ну и задница у тебя, Бродяга, — повторял Джеймс, не прерывая своего занятия. — Просто потрясающая задница.

Член Ремуса вжимался Блэку в плечо, и то, как Сириус ёрзал, стало для Люпина благословенным освобождением.

Сириус укусил, Джеймс двинул бёдрами, и Ремус вскинулся навстречу, вжимаясь снова и снова в безупречное плечо Блэка, в эту восхитительную кожу. Сириус сжал зубы, и Люпин что было сил вцепился в него, не позволяя отодвинуться.

— Сильнее! Сильнее! — выкрикнул он и кончил. Измазанный его спермой Блэк поднял голову и с блядским видом ухмыльнулся.

Джеймс, который, словно обезумев, двигался позади Сириуса, обхватил ладонью его твёрдый член и начал дрочить ему в одном ритме с движениями своих бёдер. Потом Джеймс застонал, а Сириус выругался, и оба кончили: Джеймс — на упругую задницу Блэка, а Сириус — в ладонь Джеймса и на простыни.

~*~

Они сидели на первом уроке, глупо улыбаясь, как улыбаются мальчишки после хорошего оргазма. Ремус вынул перо и пергамент и приготовился записывать. Склонившись, он увидел, что Сириус не сводит с него глаз. Блэк прикоснулся к своей шее, к тому месту, на котором он оставил красные отпечатки зубов у Ремуса. Люпин смутился и застегнул воротник, пряча следы укусов. Сириус, пристально глядя на него, беззвучно прошептал: «Мой».


	18. Отработка (Detention)

На самую первую свою отработку Мародёры угодили вчетвером — им пришлось переписывать строчки из книги. После того, как колючие кустарники, мышей, драконий и птичий помёт ликвидировали и устранили последствия пожара, совместных отработок Мародёры больше не получали. Перед профессором МакГонагалл встала трудная задача — в случае необходимости назначать им равные, но раздельные наказания.

Ремус считал, что сегодняшние наказания сильно друг от друга отличались.

Джеймс отделался легко. Он помогал Слагхорну с подготовкой ингредиентов для зелий; наверняка очарует его и вернётся в гриффиндорскую башню к половине восьмого, самое позднее — к восьми.

Питер драил парты и отмывал школьные доски под надзором Макгонагалл.

Сириусу, по мнению Люпина, не повезло больше всего: ему досталась отработка у Филча — чистить туалеты или что-нибудь полировать. Если повезёт, закончит к десяти.

Самому Ремусу досталось самое скучное. Вместе с мадам Пинс он расставлял книги в северо-западном секторе библиотеки. Это было так нудно, что у Ремуса кружилась голова. Однако, по крайней мере, его отпустят в девять вечера, когда библиотека закроется.

Ремус успел только расставить книги от «Аа» до «Асуайндер», когда в библиотеке с важным видом появился Сириус: галстук болтается, рубашка расстёгнута, а рукава закатаны до локтей. Он откинул со лба тёмные волосы, и казался таким небрежно очаровательным, что Ремус почти забыл — Блэка здесь быть не должно.

— Развлекаешься, Лунатик?

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Слагхорн отпустил Сохатого, и тот наложил на Миссис Норрис липнущее заклятие. Аргус так разволновался, что велел мне убираться вон. — Сириус уселся на стол и стал глядеть, как Ремус расставляет книги.

— Аргус? — Люпин поднял взгляд.

— Мне кажется, шесть лет отработок дают нам право называть его запросто, по имени.

— Дают право, — фыркнул Ремус, оглядываясь на книги.

— Всё равно, я пришёл за тобой, — улыбнулся Блэк.

— У мадам Пинс нет кошки, а уболтать её отпустить меня не сможешь даже ты, — сказал Ремус и собрался поставить на полку ещё несколько книг.

— Ясно, — пожал плечами Сириус. — Ну, побуду с тобой.

— А где Джеймс?

— Пошёл за Хвостом. Мы подумали, что можно сходить в Хогсмид и провести вечер куда лучше.

— Желаю вам повеселиться, — сказал Люпин.

— Я без тебя не пойду. — Сириус посмотрел на Ремуса так, будто тот ляпнул несусветную глупость. Ремус покачал головой и продолжил свою работу.

Сириус взял несколько книг и пролистал их, останавливаясь время от времени, чтобы прочесть несколько строк или рассмотреть иллюстрацию и высказаться о них. Люпин, не обращая внимания на нескончаемые комментарии, занимался своим делом.

Минут через пятнадцать Блэк огляделся по сторонам:

— Где, чёрт возьми, Пинс? Она что, не контролирует тебя?

Ремус пожал плечами:

— Да ей всё равно. Придёт сказать, что моё время вышло, но каждые пять минут она меня не проверяет.

— Ты такой хороший мальчик.

— Вот потому я и оказался на отработке, — сухо заметил Люпин.

Сириус дёрнул его за джемпер, потянул к себе и поцеловал нежно, но властно. Губы мягко коснулись губ Ремуса, язык легко скользнул в рот. Сириус притянул Люпина ещё ближе и обхватил длинными ногами; тела их прижались друг к другу.

Блэк прервал поцелуй:

— Расстегни брюки. Я хочу тебе отсосать.

Ремус открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но член его, явно заинтересованный этой идеей, тут же откликнулся на слова Сириуса.

— Но мы здесь не одни, — сказал Люпин, расстёгивая ремень.

— Я не им отсасывать буду, а только тебе.

— Я не про это, — смутился Ремус.

— А про что? Назначат ещё отработку? Но оно будет того стоить. 

Сириус лёг на стол и стал вылизывать бёдра Люпина и низ живота. Он коснулся губами головки члена Ремуса и медленно, с благоговением поцеловал. У Ремуса вырвался громкий вздох — от этого прикосновения его затрясло.

Сириус снизу вверх посмотрел ему в глаза с тем же развратным видом, как совсем недавно, и перекатился на спину — его длинные ноги довольно неудобно свесились с края небольшого стола.

Блэк закинул руки и притянул Ремуса к себе, а потом, широко открыв рот, взял член. 

— О боже! О чёрт, о, Бродяга! — задохнулся Люпин, когда влажный рот скользнул по его толстому члену.

— Ммммм, — промычал Сириус, двигая головой.

Он придвинулся к Ремусу, сунул ладони под джемпер и рубашку, задирая их, и вцепился в спину Люпина, притягивая его ближе, вгоняя член глубже в глотку.

— Трахни… меня… Сириус. — Ремуса охватила дрожь, он подался вперёд и, чтобы удержаться на ногах, вцепился в край стола, на котором лежал Блэк. Бёдра Люпина судорожно дёргались, он чувствовал, как яйца шлёпаются о лицо Сириуса, а Сириус искусно работал языком и губами. Трахал Ремуса. Доводил до оргазма.

— Оооооо, Сириус, да! — вскрикнул Люпин, кончая в рот Сириуса. Он не хотел этого, и собирался предупредить Бродягу, но кончил так быстро и бурно; хорошо, что хоть на ногах смог удержаться.

Сириус сосал, сглатывал и слизывал всё до последней капли. Потом медленно выпустил член изо рта, улыбаясь чрезвычайно удовлетворённо — особенно для человека с таким стояком, что едва не лопалась ширинка.

— Чёрт возьми, Лунатик, и член у тебя что надо, и кончаешь ты потрясающе, — со счастливым видом вздохнул он и сунул руку в трусы: — Посмотришь на меня, ага?

Всё закончилось быстро. Сириусу хватило трёх движений рукой, и он кончил, прошептав «Ремус».


	19. Загадай желание (Make a Wish)

Сириус и Питер, взявшись за руки и шатаясь, брели по тропинке. Зрелище было уморительное, и Ремус фыркнул. Высокий Блэк сгорбился и навалился на коротышку Питера. Спотыкаясь, они ковыляли вперёд и заливались пьяным смехом — Сириус так и сыпал непристойными историями.

— …И вот мы с Джейми говорим этой тёлке: чего ради мы должны платить по полной, если даже не уверены точно, что это и впрямь была она. И тогда, блин, прямо посреди улицы она показала мне свою киску. — Питер вздрогнул. — Видал я всякие, но на этой ни волоска не было, она её побрила. Гладкая, как, блин, моя задница! Я всё в подробностях разглядел. Среди бела дня! Как, блин, у врача на приёме! — Сириус захохотал, Питер ему вторил. 

Джеймс, шедший за ними, крикнул:

— Это та, которая тебе сосала, пока я её трахал?

— Нет, старик, та, что дрочила, а мы смотрели. Помнишь, у нас с тобой был фунт на двоих, а она сказала, что потрогать стоит два, но за полфунта она поласкает себя сама.

Джеймс, Сириус и Питер разразились громким хохотом. Ремус тихонько смеялся про себя, но тут у Блэка и Петтигрю заплелись ноги, и они грохнулись на землю, умирая со смеху. В конце концов Питер поднялся, а Люпин протянул руку и помог встать Сириусу.

— Спасибо, Лунатик, — сказал Сириус и похлопал его по щеке. — Понимаешь, сегодня ведь моё совершеннолетие. Теперь я мужчина.

— Понимаю. Потому ты и напился в стельку, — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Знаешь, раз уж мы трахаемся и ты теперь младше меня, я обязательно этим воспользуюсь, — ухмыльнулся Сириус, а Люпин оглянулся на Питера. Он не знал, в курсе Петтигрю или нет про них троих. Но Питер, казалось, не услышал, что сказал Блэк, или не обратил на его слова внимания, и всё так же шагал к замку.

— Семнадцать, Лунатик. Потрясающе! — Сириус запрокинул голову и улыбнулся луне. В её серебристом свете волосы Блэка казались тёмно-синими.

— Идём, пьянчуга, — Ремус потащил его дальше. — И помолчи, блин, не то мы разбудим весь Хогвартс.

— Меня не исключат. Мне семнадцать, я могу напиться, если захочу.

— Это да, но нам-то нет семнадцати, так что угомонись.

~*~

Джеймс лежал в отключке на постели и храпел. Питер, не удосужившись даже разуться, свернулся клубком под своим покрывалом.

— Ну вот и пришли, — со стоном произнёс Люпин, толкая Сириуса на кровать, наклонился и стянул с него кроссовки. Он направился было к своей постели, но Блэк поймал его за руку.

— Ты куда? — спросил он.

— Спать.

— Ложись со мной. — Сириус потянул Ремуса к себе. — Это же мой день рождения. — Он привлёк Люпина к себе и поцеловал. Ремус думал, что поцелуй будет пьяным и слюнявым, но он оказался тёплым и приятным. В дыхании Блэка чувствовался запах алкоголя; это было восхитительное сочетание вкуса Сириуса и виски.

Блэк целовал Ремуса неторопливо и настойчиво, поглаживая едва заметными прикосновениями и стягивая с него рубашку. Ремус тоже сунул руки под рубашку Сириуса и коснулся его гладкой спины, ощущая под собой упругое движение мышц и ладони Сириуса, блуждающие по телу. 

Ремус поцеловал его ещё настойчивей: соприкасающиеся рты, сплетающиеся языки, щёки, трущиеся друг о друга. Губы Люпина обожгло прикосновением небритой щеки Блэка, и это было грубо и возбуждающе. Ремус почувствовал, что у него встаёт — он вспомнил то прикосновение между своих ног, когда Сириус тёрся щекой о его ляжки, прежде чем отсосать ему.

Люпин протянул руки, дотронулся до сосков Блэка и почувствовал, как они напряглись. Сириус вздохнул, не прерывая поцелуя, и теснее прижался к Ремусу бёдрами. Тот почувствовал, как их возбуждённые члены соприкоснулись.

Ремус дразнил соски Сириуса, щипал их и выкручивал. Сириус прервал поцелуй и выругался от удовольствия.

— Чего ты хочешь? — тихо спросил его Люпин, опустив руку ниже и поигрывая с молнией блэковских джинсов.

— Тебя, — сказал Сириус и попытался поцеловать Ремуса снова.

— Нет, Бродяга. — Люпин увернулся. — Ты же знаешь — я уже твой. Я хочу знать, что именно ты хочешь, — Ремус медленно расстегнул ширинку Сириуса и провёл пальцами по члену.

— Всё. Просто всё, — выдохнул Блэк, подаваясь навстречу рукам Люпина.

— Это твой день рождения. Загадай желание, — промурлыкал тот, высвобождая член Сириуса и медленно, медленно поглаживая по всей длине.

— Я хочу, чтобы… — у Блэка перехватило дыхание, потому что Ремус взял его руку и сунул её в свои штаны. — Мерлин, какой у тебя член. Обожаю его. — Он мгновенно расстегнул джинсы Люпина и нетерпеливо стянул с него трусы, а потом обхватил его член и застонал с таким облегчением, будто дрочил самому себе.

— Скажи, — Ремус посмотрел Сириусу в глаза, продолжая ласкать его.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

На секунду Ремус позабыл про всё на свете — настолько нереально было происходящее. Сириус хотел заняться сексом, ей-богу, он хотел переспать с Ремусом. Но и это ещё не всё — он хотел, чтобы Ремус его трахнул!

— Я никогда… — начал было Люпин. 

— Знаю, я тоже, — откликнулся Сириус. — То есть, снизу не был никогда. Я хотел, чтобы ты…

Ремус перебил его:

— Как ты хочешь?

— Я встану на колени, и ты засадишь мне, и потом я ещё хочу, чтобы ты мне подрочил, — сказал Блэк, и Ремус невольно подумал, что Сириус уже не раз представлял себе это.

— У меня в тумбочке смазка, — сказал Люпин. — Принеси. Хочу посмотреть, как ты идёшь по комнате голый.

Вернувшись, Сириус опустился на колени и протянул тюбик Ремусу. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку и кусая её, он сыпал ругательствами, пока Ремус медленно растягивал его задницу — сначала одним пальцем, затем двумя.

— Давай же, Лунатик. Трахни меня, — взмолился Блэк, глядя через плечо.

— Я ещё не…

— Плевать. У меня стоит, как столб, и пальцами мне охуительно приятно, но я хочу почувствовать твой член. Трахни меня, я хочу кончить.

— Ладно.

Ремус опустился позади Сириуса, коленом раздвинул его ноги шире и ткнулся головкой между ягодиц.

— Готов?

— Мерлина ради, не тяни! — тяжело дыша, сказал Блэк.

Ремус медленно вошёл в Сириуса, и тот стонал и вскрикивал при каждом толчке. Член Люпина скользнул в жаркую тесноту. Это было такое потрясающее ощущение, что Ремус и вообразить себе не мог, чтобы ему теперь захотелось заниматься сексом как-нибудь иначе.

— У тебя охуительная задница… такая узкая, как раз для моего члена. — Люпин, положив ладони на бёдра Сириуса, неторопливо проникал глубже, а потом остановился: — Всё нормально?

— Двигайся! — прорычал Сириус, подаваясь назад и насаживаясь на него.

— Вот так? — поддразнил Ремус и с силой двинул бёдрами.

— Да! Боже мой, да!

Ремус едва не кончил от того, что Блэк потерял самообладание; он почувствовал, как поджимаются яйца от нетерпения, звучавшего в голосе Сириуса.

Вряд ли он продержится долго. Едва начав двигаться, Люпин понял, что оргазм вот-вот накроет его. Он стал дрочить Сириусу, яростно вбиваясь в него.

Ремус не помнил, чтобы член Сириуса раньше дёргался так неистово, а потом Блэк вскрикнул «Твою мать! Ремус!» и кончил. Ощущение мышц, сжавших член Люпина, то, что он трахал _Сириуса_, и этот вопль удовольствия стали последней каплей.

— Ох, блядь! — вскрикнул Ремус, всаживая член и кончая.

Обессиленный Блэк рухнул на матрас, а Люпин повалился на него.

— Невъебенно здорово, Лунатик. Господи, я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Сириус.

Ремусу показалось, что его сердце остановилось: поцелуи, просьба, секс, оргазм — а сейчас ещё и это. Он осторожно коснулся губами уха Блэка, готовый сказать что-нибудь в ответ… и услышал глубокое, умиротворённое дыхание.

Сириус спал.


	20. Делайте что хотите (Cuddle or Something)

Две недели и три дня — столько времени прошло с тех пор, как Ремус говорил с Сириусом один на один. Отправляясь в постель, Блэк просто засыпал. Как-то раз Джеймс забрался к нему в койку, и Ремус услышал, как они переругиваются шёпотом.

— Сохатый, я сплю, отстань.

— Кончай меня толкать, придурок.

— Тогда вали к чёрту из моей постели.

— На хер тебя, Сириус!

— Да уж ты бы, блядь, не отказался! — прошипел Сириус вслед Поттеру, когда тот, оскорблённый, убрался на собственную кровать.

Они улеглись на своих местах, а Люпин почувствовал, как в груди у него скрутился мерзкий узел. Наутро они с Джеймсом оказались вдвоём в душевой и наскоро отдрочили друг другу, и от этого Ремусу стало только хуже — словно он оказался клином между Джеймсом и Сириусом.

Это случилось несколько дней назад, и теперь у Джеймса и Сириуса всё было нормально. У Сириуса, Джеймса, Ремуса и Питера всё казалось нормально. В любых других сочетаниях у них тоже всё было нормально, а вот у Ремуса и Сириуса нормально не было. Сказав те самые три слова, прежде чем отключиться, Сириус больше не говорил Люпину ничего. 

Когда Джеймс разбудил Ремуса, чтобы отправиться в ванную старост, тот понял, зачем именно. Они ушли, оставив спящего Питера. 

В ванной они немного поплавали и поплескались. 

Джеймс вынырнул у Люпина за спиной и принялся тереться об него, и член Ремуса тут же встал. Они неловко ласкали друг друга под водой. Люпина пробрала дрожь, когда Джеймс своими ловкими потрясающими руками погладил его задницу и дразнящим жестом коснулся мошонки.

Сириус подплыл к Ремусу сзади и выдохнул, пустив пузыри, так что Люпин подпрыгнул от неожиданности, потом вынырнул и, не переводя дыхания, стал целовать спину Ремуса и тереться членом между его ягодиц.

Ремус начал дрочить Джеймсу, и тот застонал, вбиваясь ему в кулак. Сириус слизнул с шеи Люпина капли воды, а потом принялся облизывать ключицу. Ремус думал о его мягких губах и опасном языке. От желания почувствовать их прикосновение вновь у Ремуса задрожали губы.

Отпустив Джеймса, Люпин обернулся навстречу поцелую Сириуса, а Поттер притиснулся сильнее, отчего Ремус и Сириус оказались плотно прижаты друг к другу. 

Сириус яростно поцеловал его, прихватив зубами нижнюю губу, а потом толкнулся языком в рот, и, когда их языки встретились, глубоко вздохнул. Люпин запустил пальцы в волосы Блэка и сжал густые мокрые пряди, удерживая. Ремус хотел этого, хотел, чтобы Сириус дал ему понять, что не ненавидит его. Что всё не окончательно потеряно, и что, может, он просто забыл слова, которые сказал Ремусу.

Ремус ткнулся членом во влажное бедро Блэка, и Блэк снова подался ему навстречу и притянул поближе. 

— Эй! Вы, двое! — крикнул Джеймс. Они отодвинулись друг от друга и посмотрели на возмущённого Поттера.

— Чего? — раздражённо спросил Сириус.

— Что с вами происходит? Как будто меня тут вообще нет. — Джеймс переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Очки, съехавшие набок, делали его не таким грозным.

— Мы дрочим, как и ты, старик, — ответил Сириус.

— Я не об этом. — Поттер смотрел на них как на законченных идиотов. — Летом вы оба лезете в мою в койку и без базара готовы мне отсосать. Потом ты дрочишь ему первого сентября посреди торжественного ужина…

— Что? Так ты видел? — Люпин внезапно покраснел.

— Конечно, видел. Когда Бродяга вот-вот кончит, у него всегда _такое_ лицо. Удивительно, что половина наших факультетских девчонок не обратили внимания. Потом вы оба опаздываете на урок и вваливаетесь в класс с распухшими губами и расцарапанными подбородками, как будто обжимались в чулане для мётел. — Сириус отвёл взгляд; Ремус никогда не видел, чтобы он делал так, когда ему выговаривают. Они в самом деле тискались в чуланах, в коридорах и за гобеленами. Им казалось, что никто не заметит. Блэк говорил Ремусу, что не хочет думать ни о чём, кроме поцелуев.

— А сейчас я иду к Сириусу — и он выпинывает меня из своей постели. Я дрочу с Люпином — и у него потом такой скорбный вид, что мне кажется, будто он даже и не кончил. Вы две долбаных недели друг с другом не разговариваете. Потом Сириус заставляет меня прийти сюда и привести Ремуса. Если вам хочется делать это вдвоём — прекрасно, но не надо звать меня и потом оставлять наедине с самим собой!

— Прости, — пробормотал Ремус.

— Извиняться не за что. Я просто хочу знать, что, чёрт возьми, между вами происходит, — нетерпеливо сказал Джеймс. Сириус поднял голову и встретился глазами с разозлённым взглядом Джеймса.

— Ремус и я трахнулись в мой день рождения.

— Чего? — Поттер был ещё больше сбит с толку.

— Мы трахнулись. Ну, понимаешь, его член в моей заднице, — объяснил Сириус, сопровождая слова жестами. — Потом я сказал, что я к нему чувствую, а он ничего не ответил.

— Неправда! — возразил Люпин, оборачиваясь к Сириусу. — Я хотел, но ты, скотина пьяная, отключился!

— В самом деле? — с пренебрежительным смешком сказал Блэк. — И это тебя оправдывает? Что же, в таком случае, ты собирался сказать?

— Я не буду при нём говорить! — Ремус ткнул пальцем в Джеймса, который, казалось, развеселился. — Это личное.

Сириус прищурился, глаза его казались серебряными и холодными.

— У вас был секс? Так вы что, педики? — поинтересовался Поттер.

— Как и ты, Джейми, — откликнулся Блэк.

— Нет уж, мне нравятся девчонки. — Джеймс смешно выпятил грудь, на которой не было ни единого волоска. Сириус закатил глаза.

— Если интересоваться Сириусом не только затем, чтобы кончить, значит быть педиком, тогда я педик, — беззаботно сказал Люпин. Он знал, за эти слова никто его не возненавидит.

— Класс, — фыркнул Джеймс. — А пока вы вдвоём гоняете чаи у мадам Паддифут, мне что — с Хвостом развлекаться?

— Он тебе без вопросов отсосёт, — подмигнул Сириус.

— Если парни тебя не интересуют, то остаются только девчонки, — поддел Ремус.

— Чёрт возьми, — проворчал Джеймс. — Не пойду же я с таким стояком будить какую-нибудь цыпочку. Отдрочите мне, а потом валяйте, милуйтесь, или делайте что хотите.


End file.
